Muffets' Little Stress Reliever Project
by GarciaTheCommander
Summary: Muffet hoped that her bake sale will increase money for the fundraiser to aid the spiders trapped in the ruins. But when a particularly creature comes in and doesn't buy anything, she thinks of another way he can pay up. That's when a sadistic thought creeps up in her head. Contains fetish material such as (Bondage/Reverse Rape/Sadistic/Monster/Femdom)
1. Chapter 1

_\- Authors Starting Note -_

 ** _!SPOILERS!_**

 ** _Spoilers?_**

 _Eh, fuck it. Spoilers. . . I think._

 _Anyways, for any of you Undertale fans (See what I did there?), THIS IS NOT FRISK. It's an OC very similar to the yellow soul; (Bravery). So don't whine saying it should have been Frisk._

 ** _Wait…_**

 _Lesbian action between Muffet and Frisk? Well sheeet, maybe I should write something about that too!_

 _I don't know, I first need to see how this story goes, should I finish it? Should I make it a one off? Should I go fuck myself? Who knows, really depends on how many views this gets._

 _Well, that is all for now, also if you see any errors; feel free to point it out._

 ** _I would love to correct it._**

 _See you all at the bottom._

* * *

 **Muffet's "Little" Stress Reliever Project**

 **Chapter 1**

"WHAT!?" Yelled an upset human who recoiled at the prices of Muffet's bake sale.

"What do you mean, what?" She replied in an innocent manner. "All of the funding of this bake sale goes to the aid of rescuing the spiders trapped in the ruins." She informed him, hiding her disbelief that she even needed to inform him of their cause.

"No way lady." He said adjusting the hilt of his sword. "As much as I would like to help you with your trapped spider friends, I'll have to sell my sword twenty times to even make a fraction of what that's worth." The nineteen-year-old said as Muffet speared him a glare with her five eyes.

"There is nothing I can do." He said, returning the look to her. "I only have one hundred gold pieces and I need all of it for the Inn that I'll be staying in." He said as he pulled a silver watch out of his black trench coat pocket to check the time.

Muffet sighed. "Of course, of course!" She said with a new found enthusiasm. "I'm sorry, I forget about other monster's needs!."

 _But you aren't a monster, aren't you?_

 _SO IT DOESN'T APPLY TO YOU_

 _She thought to herself._

"Well, I'm glad you understand." The teen smiled as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Hey." He said getting the attention of Muffet who was brewing a mischievous thought. "You wouldn't know how to get back to Snowdin?" He asked tilting his head slightly.

"Snowdin?" She suppressed a wicked smiled. "If you continue down the right, you will see all the steam pipes that will fly you through the bridge on the east. The door should be opened as my spiders have already taken care of the puzzles here." She gave a fake confident smile who the human bought as a friendly gesture. "Then through the doors, you're going to want to go left again, there should be a shortcut that goes straight to Snowdin!" She exclaimed happily.

"Wow, really? Thanks for the Info ma'am. I dislike traveling the longer route. The monsters get more active during this time and I get a bit fatigued of beating them down until they subject to mercy." He said with a chuckle.

"Thanks again, if I become a millionaire I'll be sure to buy some of your baked goods." He teased. "Take care." He waved as he walked away; trench coat fluttering through the hot winds. All the while Muffet masking her face with a deceiving smile.

 _ ***Couple minutes later***_

"Hmm. . . " The human thought as he stood at an impasse. He eyed the dark cave that is suppose to be the shortcut. He began thinking to himself if this was worth the trouble. His answer was decided when his rumbling stomach got the better of him. There may be no sun here but his stomach sure knew the internal clock. And that clocked says its time for dinner.

The teen unsheathed his sword with his right hand and stood strong. He shook off a small bag he was carrying around his shoulder with a thick string. It fell with a pathetic plop. The human crouched down, stuck his hand inside the bag and pulled out a stick that was covered by a dirty rag at the tip. The human unwrapped the stick to reveal that black tip of a torch. He then picked it the bag hung it around his shoulder once more.

He shoved a hand down he left pocket and took out a silver lighter. He opened it with a clank, and sparked the flint to produce a small flame. He held the small fire to the torch and after a couple of seconds the torch ignited, causing him to recoil a bit from the hot flame. Sticking his left arm out cause the black hole to vanish into a slightly lit cave. He began his cautious steps toward the abyss. As he entered, he felt something sticky on his leather boots. He tilted his foot up to his view and saw stringy, white patterns.

"Webbing?" He whispered to himself as the gears in his head turned. Suddenly a string of web shot straight out of the darkness and grabbed hold of the foot he raised. He gasped at the sudden attack and yelled when he was pulled violently off his feet, landing with a sickening thud as he was dragged along the dirt into the darkness. He quickly reacted and swung his sword at the attacking cobweb; slicing it apart from his foot. His body immediately stopped as he stuck his other leg into the ground. Regaining his balance, he entered a combat stance and tried to get his bearings of the cave.

Loud crawling can be heard as he positioned himself wherever the noise was heard. His torch lit the cave up nicely, but it wasn't enough to light it all the way up. He just realized how huge the cave really was as he saw clusters of cobweb that had no end. He bit his lower lip as he anticipated the next attack.

The crawling stopped.

He waited for movement, it seemed like hours were passing by. The deafening sound of nothing began to ring in his ears as he grew tense. He inhaled a deep breath and slowly released it. The human slowly turned and examined the area with the torch. He barely noticed what seemed like a doorway just a couple feet away from him.

 _ **An exit maybe? Or a path that may lead deeper inside the cave.**_

 _ **He thought.**_

He decided to do something very risky.

He went into a riposte stance and Loosed the grip on his torch, he tossed it inside only to revealed Muffet in an intimating pouncing position. In an effort to protect himself, he thrust his sword when Muffet threw herself at him but was surprised when she parried the blade away from herself. It sent his aim flying to the right with the force she threw.

She tackled him hard enough to send them both to the ground; the torch and sword flew out of his hands in the tackle. The torch rolled away from them causing a small amount of light for the human as they fought. They wrestled each other on the sticky ground. He punched, kicked and spat. She bit, scratched and pinned him down with her six arms. He was now in her deadly embrace; his resistance was no match for her six armed grips.

Muffet began to laugh uncontrollably as he struggled to break free from her will. She laid on him, putting all her weight on him to assure him that he wasn't going anywhere.

"What is the meaning of this!?" He shouted angrily when he recognize it was the spider at the bake sale. Muffet laid two hands down on his face, controlling his head for examining. She twisted it left and right, up and down, all the while giving off a sick disturbing vibe.

"The meaning of what, human?" She finally replied as she felt the human's head, giving a large interest on his fleshy neck.

"Why did you attack me? Are you seriously fucking pissed that I didn't buy any of your overpriced shit!" He yelled with new found vigor, struggling twice as hard as before. Only stopping cold when he felt a wet object at his neck. His eyes opened wide as Muffet slowly licked up at his neck to his ear.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" He said. . . Confused as **fuck** if I may add.

"If you can't give me any gold, then I'm going to kill you and sell all of your possessions." Licking her lips she opened her mouth once more. "But before I do that, I'm going to take something else." She seductively said as she rubbed herself against him.

"H-H-Holdthefuckup!" The human flustered. "What do you mean by that?!" He masked himself with anger to hide his embarrassment as he already knew what she meant.

"I've just been soooo stressed about my spiders being lost and the tension has been growing on me for yearrrsss. If you can't help relieve that stress with money." She paused as her face blushed violently. "Then you're gonna have to relieve it with your body." She said as she slowly began to rub herself against the human who began to naturally get a turn on; he frowned when he couldn't keep it down.

"Like hell you are you! Ge' off of me!" He said hotly as he once again struggled for his unplowed soil. Muffet was only getting more drenched by the second. She took great lust seeing him trying to break free; only making her hornier than before.

"I'm actually a virgin. . . You're not a monster so you are the only one that I can rape without no one caring. I've been having fantasies of doing this for so long!" Her face flushed red, as she began to give off heat.

"R-rape?" The human stuttered. "Let go of me now! I don't want to give it to you, I have someone back at home! Release me! Release me now!" He yelled.

"You're are so cute. . . Please keep struggling! You're turning me on so much!" She barely was able to speak as she thrust herself even harder against the human's crotch.

"S-stop that! Y-you're making a fool out of yourself! I'm saving myself for someone! Please stop!" He suppressed the urge to moan as panic began to set in.

"So you're a virgin too!" She yelled with excitement "That's even better! The way you fight and struggle for freedom, it- it just makes me all tingly inside! I love it when prey tries to escape." She said as she bit down on the neck of the human who groaned with pain. She released a pheromone inside him that'll make him horny. She wondered how long he'll last.

"Enough! I swear I'll break your fucking head open If you don't stop now!" He threatened.

"Ahhh, the threats roll in, I wonder how long you'll be able to keep that tough guy act before you finally break down." She said as she stuffed his face with her breast to muffle his next words.

"YOWFF MUWTHAFWKWER!" The human muffled as he desperately try to shake his head away but the grip from Muffet hands were too strong as they pushed his head deep inside her bosom. Muffet gained a sick turn on as his eyes began to slowly lose life after holding him down for a good minute; she raised her chest.

* **GASP***

The human breathed in sharply and violently coughed, some of his saliva flew from his mouth to Muffet's lips, where she proceeded to lick it off. "Here I'll help you." She said with a calm voice as she forced her tongue down the human's mouth. He tried to recoil but Muffet pushed his head towards hers, forcing his mouth to Muffet's lips. She grabbed his tongue with her soft, pink lips and proceeded to pull on gently before letting go with a quick kiss.

"Pl-stop!" He coughed trying to regain his composure as he began to feel different. "Enough is enough!" But nobody responded Muffet was too busy thrusting herself against the human who was now having trouble holding in his moans. She began to vigorously move quickly, providing too much pressure for the both of them. She deathly went quiet as her clit rubbed heavily down the human's shaft, he could not keep it in anymore.

"I-I ah! Er! I say… AhhHA! Haha!" He moaned giving Muffet the determination to move faster.

"I SA-SAID! Stop this at ONCE" He screamed down the cave causing it to echo. Muffet's head flew up in the air as her entire body twitched from her orgasm. Her panties soaking up to the point of dripping down to the human's crotch, setting off a huge discomfort on the teen's face. Muffet's breathing became rapid as she laid herself down to the human chest, both having trouble catching their breath.

"Y-you had your fun. . ." He said passive aggressively. "Now release me." His words didn't give any response. He struggled softly but only met the same resistance, he decided to save his energy. Muffet's breathing began to calm.

"You… You came as well." She snickered with a bright smile. The human tried to hide his face by turning his head away from her view as he felt he was being analyzed.

"Don't be embarrassed." She said creeping a hand down his pants, causing him to bite his bottom lip with a despairing look. "It's natural for you to be like this, it is the best way to help relieve tensions." The human did not respond, he only did his best to save face as he began to be felt by Muffet. With her hand now physical touching his penis covered in his cum.

"Hey…" Muffet's head perked up, interested to see if he finally broke. "C-come..." He paused. "Come closer." She immediately felt a chill go up her spine.

"What was that?" She said holding her temptation to full-on sexually assaulting him.

"I said… Come closer." He repeated.

"Like this?" Muffet said as she drew her head closer to the humans.

He looked directly into Muffet's eyes. "A little more…" He said with a face so red it can be called the hot lands. Muffet lips were an inch away from his.

"C-..Close your eyes." She hesitated but did anyways.

"This is so scandalous, I wonder what you're going to do ne- OWW!" Muffet yelped as the human shove his forehead against hers. He did it hard enough to send Muffet recoiling a bit; the human then lifted both his legs and bucked Muffet off, giving off a cry of pain when she received said blow. He stood up in a discomforting look as blood dripped down his forehead. He quickly scanned the room and saw his sword, dashing towards it within the same second.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Yelled an angry looking Muffet, she opened her mouth and shot out a sticky white string of the web to the human's foot. To her surprise, he dived and rolled causing it to miss.

"Once I get this sword I'm going to split your fucking neck oppPPEE!" He face planted the ground with a heavy thud. He raised his head in agony as blood rushed out of his nose. He noticed he was trapped in cobweb that pulled at his foot, like a mouse trap for humans. His sword was only a couple inches from his reach. The human desperately lifted his arm and found great trouble moving just an inch. Muffet felt pleasure seeing his only hope of freedom within a couple inches from him. She slowly walked to where the sword was.

He was getting closer and closer to getting it, his face was as determined as ever.

It struck tingles throughout her entire body.

His eyes widen when his middle finger finally touched the hilt of his sword only changing his expression of shock and horror when Muffet picked it up a tossed it aside.

"N-no…" He whispered, he finally gave in and collapsed within the web that was holding him down, only slowly repeating the word no over and over again.

"Don't worry human…" Muffet spoke to the captured prey whose expression turned back into anger but didn't say a word. She bent down and whispered in his ear.

"I'll be sure to rape you so hard so that tough guy act is broken forever." The human spat at her face.

"It's okay, I like the way you taste. Now pleasant dreams, for now, you'll wake up in a couple of minutes." She said with a plain face as she grabbed the human's face, slowly slithering her tongue down at his neck and licking the area clean of blood. She then stuck out her fangs and slowly approached the human who tried to recoil but proved futile.

He breathed in sharply when Muffet stuck both her fangs into the human's neck, slowly injecting a sleep agent into him. His eye slowly closes into darkness.

* * *

 ** _\- Author's End Note -_**

 _Well shit guys_

 _That chapter one. Believe or not, the first comment was "FUCKING GROSS" which made my sides hurt for a while._

 _Did you guys like this? I thought it was nice. Chapter 2 will be out shortly (Already out) so go ahead and follow me for updates. What? You didn't like it and people like me should burn in hell for writing such abominations? Sorry little weirdos, I'm all out of vacation days. Wait never mind im not, guess I'll go drink bleach._

 _See you all next time._


	2. Chapter 2

_**\- Authors Starting Note -**_

 _Welcome back you kinky shits._

 _I'm glad you've all returned because I decided i write a new chapter (Oooohh boy). And this one gets a little to personal. ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o) Welp, I'll let you read on. Go nuts you crazy bastards._

* * *

 **Muffet's Little Stress Reliever Project**

 **Chapter 2**

"You sure did put up a fight." Muffet grunted as she dragged the human's body across the cave. He was passed out from the venom Muffet had injected into him.

"But it's all worth it. I haven't had a good orgasm for a long time. My fingers just don't do it anymore." She talked as if the human was listening. She stood him up against the wall of the cave. He slouched over, but Muffet readjusted him.

I just can not wait until you wake up. Tied down in a submissive position. Oh, I only wonder how your reaction will be! I should had installed a camera in here!" She exclaimed as the human once again slouched over.

"The poison will run out soon. So I better get going on tying you down, hehe!" She opened her mouth and hissed a stream of the web out of her fangs. Using her hands, she effectively held the human down. She began by stringing his hands behind his back.

After she was satisfied with the strength of her web, she kneed down and pushed his legs apart. She worked at stringing his knees to the wall along with his feet to the ground. After a dozen layers of cobweb, she looked around trying to see what else needed to be held for her safety. Then she remembered his head, the bruise on her forehead ached, and she quickly went to stick his head to the wall.

Then she noticed the human's face.

 _He''s. . . So cute_

 _Maybe... I'm doing something wrong._

 _My spiders said he made a lot of friends... Would they come looking for him?_

 _NAH! I"M SURE I'M FINE!_

 _I CAN'T WAIT TO TASTE HIS DICK!_

With Muffet's new found energy she quickened her pace and shot a string of web at the human's forehead, guaranteeing that he wouldn't be able to headbutt her anymore. She grew a sadistic smile when she gazed at her work. She deserves this, the human didn't even bother buying anything, they kill her kind everyday on the surface. This is his fault, and only his.

They were no way he would be able to escape. Her heart began racing once she noticed movement. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"H-hello?" He said hesitantly. "Is anyone there? Why is it so dark. . ." He whispered the last part. Muffet had forgotten that she can see well in the dark. Apparently all he was seeing was darkness, hinting her that maybe that was the reason the human didn't notice the trap his fell in earlier. She suppressed a giggle and headed towards the torch the human had dropped. After grabbing the burned out torch, she wondered how she was going to light it. Her question was resolved when she noticed a lighter on the ground and assumed it was his. Muffet retrieved it and walked back where the human was. She prepared his _glorious entrance._

"Hi!" Muffet exclaimed as soon as the torch lit. The human simply squinted and frowned.

"Well, it wasn't a fucking dream that's for sure." He said yawning.

"No, no it wasn't. Take a moment to realize the situation you are in." Muffet said with sass.

The human tried to move and then begin to struggle, after a couple seconds, he didn't even bother wasting his energy.

"You're fucking sick, ya know that? What do you plan to do with me!" His anger spilled in the end.

"You're so scary!" She feigned fear. "I've already told you. . ." She said as she walked up to the human. "I'm going to just keep raping you." She pressed her breast against the human whose face became uneasy.

"You'll break down. . . You'll plead and cry for help. But no one will come. Why? Because no one cares for you. You're a human. A greater monster than we ever were. And now i'll use you for my own personal use." She snickered but was surprised when he lashed out at her, tripping down from the sudden screaming.

"I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR EVERY FUCKING HUMAN YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH! IT'S NOT FAULT MY ANCESTORS DID SUCH A HORRID THING! WHY MUST I SUFFER FOR IT!" He roared and began to thrash in his sticky cage.

Muffet must admit, as much as this turned her on. She felt a pulsing energy of fear within her. If he wasn't tied down she would had fled when his thrashing began. She got up and grabbed the humans face; he still rambled, throwing in vulgar sentences of the most creative use of swear words she has ever heard. She shut him up when she stuck her tongue inside his mouth.

 _ **The poison… It's still in me. I feel so lightheaded. What has my adventure come too?**_

 _ **He thought**_ ** _sheepishly_**

As much as he wanted to break free, he couldn't. He stood there tied up, being molested. It was a feeling he thought he'll never experience. His mother always told his sisters to stay away from strangers and how he must protect them from such dangers. He wished he knew earlier that this happens to males as well. One of Muffet's hand soon crept down to his pants. He heard a *ziiippp*, and felt a warm, soft hand touch his shaft.

"Ewww… It's all sticky and gooey down here." She smiled. "Here, I'll help you clean it." The human did not respond, he tried to keep a straight face as Muffet slowly bended down; he failed horribly at it.

"Are you ready to get your first blowjob?"

"D-don't!" He yelled.

"Why not human?" She responded, tilting her head.

"It's dirty, you nasty freak! Just leave me alone." He pleaded.

"Hmmm… Nah." Muffet stuck the human's penis into her mouth and vigorously sucked the juices he leaked. Immediately, he moaned out loud from the sudden pleasure. He quickly screw shut his mouth when he did. The human gritted his teeth; trying his best to not give her any satisfaction.

Muffet released his dick with a pop and swallowed. She had a face of enjoyment. "What just escaped out of you mouth?" She teased

"I, don't know what you are talking about. . ." He whispered.

"You can pretend all you want but your nine-inch cock is sure telling the truth! It looks like it what's another sucking!" She said gleefully.

"Please don't, I can't take this any longe-aaAAHH! ERRAH!" He moaned, shutting his eyes tight as Muffet's soft tongue slowly twirled and twirled around the head of his penis.

"MmmmMMM!" Muffet muffled as she began to deep throat the human penis.

"W-wha- nnAH! Kind of mo- mo- MonstERugh! Does this t-t-this, AH!" The human moaned.

With a free hand, she moved a hand down to her pussy where she began to rub her clit gently. She made one finally pop again and looked up to the human.

"You taste delicious! I wonder what would happen if i did this!" Muffet stuck out her tongue and slowly licked up his thigh. He sheepishly looked away; hiding his face, but was starting to slip. She took his penis and began to jerk the human off at a fast pace, all the while she was vigorously rubbing her clit. He went dead quiet for a couple of seconds and Muffet picked it up. She started to jerk him even faster as he went to bite his bottom lip hard. His eyes screwed shut.

"You have such an adorable face right now!" She said winking with a tilted head.

"Are you about to cum?" She smiled brightly but the human gave no response. His head then recoiled up in the air causing his short black hair to fly upwards, tongue sticking out as he released his load all over Muffet who welcomed it with open arms. She quickly popped the human's penis into her mouth and sucked vigorously. Causing him to twitch and stutter his moaning as he wasn't able to register all this pleasure. His left eye closed halfway as the other eye looked up to the roof of the cave. Muffet finished cleaning him with a kiss to the head of his penis and noticed he was drooling.

"Hehe! Was it really that good Human?" She said as she stood up to lick the humans mouth.

"I-i. . . Ha-hate you."

"D'aww you're hurting my feelings." She showed false emotion. "You've been getting all the fun! I think it's time you helped me out. . ." She said with a soft whisper into the Human's ear.

"No. . . Please don't. Please, I have someone back home. I-I love her. Just end it here, this is enough for you is it not?" He desperately pleaded as his face grew fatigued. Muffet began to notice his spirit breaking, if she did this now; maybe it'll be broken forever. She grew a twisted smile as she dropped her panties down and lifted up her skirt up to her belly.

The human only grew a hopeless face as Muffet threw her six arms around him and grew an uneasy look herself.

"Th-this is my first time too. . ." She snickered as the human gave her a death stare. Muffet dripped with excitement as the tip of the human's penis slowly rubbed on her vagina, poking her juicy, spongy meat. They both blushed violently as his penis slowly inserted inside Muffet. As soon as it all went in, Muffet moaned loudly as she gently moved her hips left and right, causing him to involuntarily twitch his hips into her. They both begin to breathe rapidly as Muffet started to move up and down. She eyed the human's face, it drove her nuts.

One eye screw shut and the other glimmered as the small torch provided light. His brown pupil stared at her submissively, it wasn't the fiery, confident type from before.

She succeeded.

He broke down.

Now all she had to do is break him beyond repair.

He pupil was large as his eyebrows were sad. His mouth was open with his tongue sticking out just a bit. She couldn't help moving her hips faster as she darted her own mouth towards his, licking his tongue, biting his lip, doing anything to arouse her more.

They moaned together in sync as Muffet plowed the human's penis, creating interesting sounds as they were both immensely dripping with juices. She pressed up against him, causing her soft, plump boobs to overflow out of her shirt. She hopped her legs behind his back and thrust even harder.

"Oh, Human! Ah! Human your cock, it's so good! It's sending tidal waves of pleasure through out my entire body! I can feel it all the way up to my womb!" She exclaimed as she darted her head back. Muffet grew a large smile.

 _ **I'm. . . Being raped. . . My thoughts are so fuzzy. I ca-can't think straight. I-I'm sorry Catherine, I really wanted you to be the one. . . But this spider is. . .**_

"naAAHH! She's. . . UrgAHH! Raping me!" He cried as he grunted even more with pleasure. He trench coat flapped vigorously as Muffet kept thrusting herself towards the human's shaft.

"Yes! Yes!" Muffet yelled with pleasure.

"OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! MAAHHHHHHH!"

"NahhHH! St-Stop! MmmAH! NNNeaaAH! ehhAHHHHH!"

They screamed simultaneously as they came together. Muffet squirted all over the human's pants. Drenching him with the love juices of Muffet's pussy as she was filled with the human's cum.

They breathed heavily; jerking; twitching, stuttering from the massive pleasure they were both receiving.

 ***Meanwhile in Alphys lab***

Undyne kicked down the sliding doors to Alphys's lab and ran straight towards her with her spear ready to slice and dice, Alphys was sitting in a chair, looking at a screen; her face was beat red.

"I came as soon as you called me Alphys! What's the matter!" Undyne yelled and the only response she got from Alphys was her pointing a finger at the monitor.

"Huh? What is it? What about the sc-" Her eyes opened wide. "IS THAT THE HUMAN!?" She angrily said pounding a fist on the desk nearby. "What the hell is he doing!?" She said as she began turning red.

"Undyne calm down! The human is in trouble! He's being raped by Muffet! The spider monster in the hotlands!" She cried. "You need to go rescue him Undyne, he can't endure this any longer!"

"Like hell I will! That scum deserve it, serves him right! I would had prefer killing him but if he's going to be used up like a sex slave then that's find by m-"

"Undyne! He spared your life! He spared everyone's life! You need to stop being so angry at him. Wouldn't you had done the same in his position? Every monster that came across him tried to kill him. Don't you think he had the right to protect himself!" She lashed out.

"He was so nice to us Undyne, even when I invited him over, you treated him horribly and he just took it. He understood why you were angry and he just stood there and took it. He was so nice to Sans, he was so nice to Papyrus, the friend you train everyday with. He could had easily killed them, including you but he didn't. Please Undyne. He needs your help, please do this for me if not for him!" She said as a tear softly went down her check.

Undyne grew a sad face and calmed down. She laid a knee down and hugged Alphys, she whispered in her ear.

"I'll get him back, I promise." Undyne pecked a quick kiss. She stood back up, grabbed her spear and darted out the room.

"Please hurry. . ." She whimpered as she viewed the computer to see Muffet talking in a slightly synthetic voice.

 _* "Th-that. . . That was amazing. My fingers can never be able to do that, like ever! I think we should do that again don't you think?"_

 _"I hope you fall into the lava you freak"_

 _"D'aww you're no fun. Just a minute ago you were having the time of your life. Don't worry, I'll bring that out again, i'll do it over and over and over." *_

"Please hurry Undyne." She softly whimpered.

* * *

 _ **\- Author's Ending Note -**_

 _Alright the first one did okay, and to be honest. This is fucking fun writing, I usually just day dream of this stuff so seeing written down so everyone can see it fills me with sick determination. Hey we all have our hobbies who gives a fuck; besides. The Undertale community is lacking this sort of things am I right? It was bound to happen. WHAT THE FUCK WILL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER!? WHO KNOWS! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF DRAGON NUTS Z._


	3. Chapter 3

**_\- Authors Starting Note -_**

 _Well, well, well._

 _I thought you promised yourself that you'll stop looking at Undertale fan fictions because it was too lewd or too kinky._

 _Well here you are, looking at my massive shit take on Muffet._

 _You sicken me._

 _And I like that :D, let's be honest. If no one was into this sort of shit then I'll be out of the business and writing gay ol regular stories of the everyday life of these characters. Just kidding; those stories are great too. But nobody is producing these kink shits._

 _COUGH WITH ACTUAL GOOD EFFORT COUGH_

 _So I've taken the "burden" of doing so. I guess that makes me the cancer part of the fandom huh? Sick determination fills my heart whenever I get a comment saying, "This is sick, more please." or "Wow... Didn't expect this. I like it." Or my personal favorite._

 _"Fucking GROSS!"_

 _Ha! Ha. Haaaa... It's great. Welp, I've taken enough of you time. You'll see me again below in the ending's note. Until then, keep your pants on. This isn't fap material, (I think), just good ol kinky fantasies._

* * *

 **Muffet's "Little" Stress Reliever Project**

 **Chapter 3**

"erraAH!" The human moaned as Muffet was currently in the doggy position. Her face was filled with ecstasy as she pushed her hips down to the human's shaft. She drooled; followed by small squeaks of pleasure escaping her mouth. For a brief second, they smelled pollen drifting into the air but it quickly went away within the moment.

Muffet's bosom swayed up and down; her ass giggled as she pounded it against the human. She leaked as the human's hard erection penetrated her plump, slimy meat.

"Human. . . W-why must you hold back? You're never going to es-Nahh! E-E-Escape! So might a-as well enjoy it!" Muffet said happily as she shook her hips, causing his penis to swirl around her vagina.

He didn't respond. All he had was a blank stare as his mouth was slightly open; drooling a small waterfall. His eyes lost all traces of resistance. What's the point? Why try anymore. He sat with an empty mind; not able to register what was going on.

"mMAH!" Muffet yelled as the human twitched as he released his sperm; filling up her womb. She bit her lower lip as the liquid slowly occupied the room inside her, the pleasure of the sperm overflowing out of her pussy felt immensely good.

"Ahhh... This is just the best day ever." She winked. "I didn't think I could be this relax. What about you?" She said bending back up as his love juice slowly dripped out. She didn't hear him respond; Muffet looked behind her to see his head down.

"Human?" She whispered as she went to poke his chest. He did not respond.

"Human!" She yelled frightened. She was surprised when he raised his head. His eyes were docile and sad.

"Don't scare me like that! I didn't want to lose my toy!" She said relieved.

"Heh. . . " He smirked. "What's your name?" He said quietly to which Muffet recoiled at.

 _What's my name? Why would he want to know that?_ _She pondered._

"M-Muffet." She said hesitantly.

"Muffet huh?" He said weakly. "That's a unique name. . ." The human said as he closed his eyes. He breathed gently as his chest slowly rose and descended.

"You okay?" She said worried. He opened his eyes slowly once more.

"Y-yeah yeah, I'm just tired. . . I haven't slept yet and my stomach is killing me." He said closing his eyes again.

"Oh right. . . You were on you way to the Inn." She said quietly. "What's yours?"

"Mine?"

"No silly the other person in the room." She said with a shit eating grin. "Yes you! What's your name?"

"My name is Jason." He said grinning.

"Jason. . ."

"Mm Hm, that's me." He said with a ghost of a smile.

"Why are you being nice to me?" She said confused

"Why?" He said as he went into thought. "I-I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I don't know. . . I try to think why you are doing this. If I may ask; why ARE you doing this to me?" He asked putting emphasize on 'are'. Suddenly Muffet felt really uncomfortable.

"I-I. . ." She managed to dust out.

"We first met a little back. . . I tried thinking on what I said; I honestly only had enough for the Inn." He said docilely which caused Muffet's heart to squeeze.

"I offered help; but not this type of help. . . So I ask again; why Muffet?" He asked once more with a bit of despair in his voice.

"Why do all of th-" Muffet shoved her hands against his mouth; surprising him.

"I-I don't know!" She yelled. "I don't know why! You were a human, you weren't suppose to be nice! I thought all humans were evil and disgusting b-b-but!" She stuttered. "You were very nice! My spiders always told me that you always tried to talk your way out of a fight; but when that failed you swiftly brought them down to their knees." She said as she sniffed.

"You always showed mercy. . . I slowly watched you befriend everyone one. I didn't want to believe it so I raised the prices of my bake sale to impossible standards. Just so I can justify capturing you! And then that's when I realized that. . . Human's were also very attractive." Muffet face was beat red as a tear softly went down her cheek. "I've never mated before; so keeping in all my pheromones just drove me insane. I just wanted to be part of your adventure. . ." She said releasing her tears.

"M-Muffet. . ." He said softly.

"I'M SO SORRY!" She cried as she pushed her head against his chest. "I'm so sorry! I know this doesn't mean anything because I did this to you, but I-I'm so sorry. . ." Muffet continued to cry as she held on strongly to the human. He tilted his head and grew sad.

"Muffet. We can work this out. Just release me; we'll talk about it with a cup of coffee." He said truthfully as Muffet looked at him, scanning for any sign of deception.

"Y-you promise?" She said scared.

"Yes, I promise." He said smiling.

"O-okay. . ." She stood up and begin to unwind her cobwebs around Jason.

"Don't worry. . . I c-can kinda understand." She perked up as he said softly. "It's kinda like hormones or something right?"

"K-kinda." She said nervously as she freed his left leg.

"Don't worry. . . I'll let you explain yourself more after I get something to eat. . . I'm starving." He said with a pained face.

"Y-ya. . ." She stuttered as his right leg was now free. She rose and slowly unwind his chest only to suddenly be attacked by a mysterious set of vines.

"G-GAaaAHH!" She cried with pain as three large green vines twisted and turned Muffet rapidly.

"Muffet!" He screamed as she wailed with pain.

"You Idiot." A familiar voice appeared. It came out of the darkness.

A small; yellow flower.

"Flowey!" He roared. "Release her NOW!"

"Hmm." Flowey thought. "Nah." He said as he tighten the vines causing Muffet to bawl in agony.

"I was enjoying the rape show, I've never gotten that encounter before and I couldn't just let it turn into some mushy lushy muck!" He said as he directed his attention to Muffet.

"So I'm going to brainwash her to a more terrible rape machine! Then Undyne will kill her before your eyes!" He laughed manically.

"COME AT ME BEAST! I AM UNARMED SO LEAVE HER ALONE!" He ferociously roared.

Flowey ignored him and looked directly into Muffet's eyes. His petals then began changing colors at a rapid pace as he swiftly bounced in a dainty manner. Muffet's eyes slowly turned deep red and grew quiet.

"There you go. . . Now I'm just going to set her down and let her rampage all over you." He said with a devious smirk.

"IF THERE IS GOING TO BE ONE PERSON I EVER KILL IT"S GOING TO BE YOU, YOU FUCKING FLOWER SHIT!" He screamed thrashing heavily; so despairingly wanting to break free to pummel flowey into minced powder.

"HUMAN!" Is what they both heard from a mysterious voice just as Flowey disappeared.

Muffet shot a web covering the human's mouth, silencing him as she scrambled into a corner.

That is when Undyne ran straight in the dark abyss with her spear ready, a look of fury in her eyes. She immediately spotted the human; the scene she witness caused her to recoil a bit. He was tied up and had the look of extreme exhaustion. He shook her head rapidly, as if he was hinting to someone or to something. Undyne grew cautious but ran to him anyway.

"Human! What happened to you." She said using her spear to cut the web at his chestt.

"MMM HMM! MMM HMM!" He muffled loudly as his eyes grew alert.

"What? What are you trying to say?!" That's when Undyne was suddenly attacked with sticky strings that shot from the darkness.

"What the hell!" She yelled angrily as her hand was glued to the wall. The human watched in horror as her other hand was then soon shot to the wall. Muffet came out of the abyss laughing uncontrollably.

"Seriously! That 's all that it took from the almighty Undyne! No wonder why the human beat you!" She exclaimed as she threw a fit of laughter.

"BEAT ME? You hide like a coward! RELEASE ME SO I CAN SHOVE THIS SPEAR DOWN YOUR THROAT!" She threaten as her legs pushed against the wall, trying to break the sticky bonds. Muffet came down and slowly began walking towards them; the human finally chewed out the hasty cobwebs and inhaled a breath. He quickly looked over to Undyne.

"Undyne! Has Alphys been watching me this whole time? Does she have a camera in here!" He said quickly.

"YES!? WHY?" She flustered as she continue to resist.

"Alphys!" He yelled up to the cave. "Go to Snowdin and find SANS! TELL HIM A FLOWER BRAINWASHED MUFFET! HURRY DON'T STAY, DO NOT WATCH THIS!" He finished just as Muffet began to slap him repeatedly.

"STOP THAT!" Undyne yelled as Muffet continue to pummel the human.

'ARHHH! OUFF!" He groaned in agony.

Muffet stopped and place a hand at her hip.

"I told you to behave!" She said in a completely different attitude than before. "Now what are we going to do once they show up? Am I going to have to capture them to? Urgh." Muffet scoffed. "Why must you make everything difficult." She said as she disapprovingly shaked her head. He spat out blood as Muffet drove her attention to Undyne.

"And what am I suppose to do with yo-"

"NOTHING! DON'T LAY A FINGER ON HER!" His sudden outburst caused both of them to look surprise.

"SHUT UP HUMAN! I can take any damage this frail spider can throw!" Undyne said as she once again pushed herself against the wall with her feet, hoping it'll break the cobweb cuffs.

"Oh I'm not going to be doing any physical damage." She said placing a finger in her mouth. "The type of damage I'll be doing is way worse then that damage." She said as she grew a sadistic smile causing Undyne to grow an uneasy face. She got a little closer to Undyne but then quickly stepped off as she threw both her feet at her.

"Urgh, I'm going to have to restrain you too." She said as she looked sadistically sad. She shot two more webs at her knees, causing her body to be in the ' T ' position.

"I SWEAR!" She started. "When I break free from here I will cut you down!"

"That's what the human said too!" She said clapping two hands together happily. She went up to her and place a hand on her crotch, causing her to gasp at the sudden assault.

"W-what are you doing!?" She blushed heavily.

"You're not a bright one are you?" Muffet questioned. She went to ripped Undyne shirt off causing her bosom to bounce free from his tight seal.

"A-AA!" She stuttered. She began to fondle her breast as she went to rub Undyne crotch.

"I've never tasted fish!" She giggled. "Lets see how you taste." She said gently biting her nipple.

"mMA!" Undyne squeaked. The human watched horrified.

"D-don't look at me!" She said embarrassed. He quickly turned his head away.

That's when Muffet began to rub her more vigorously. She tried her best to keep it in but Muffet hit her sweet spots perfectly.

"eA- AA- AA!" She cried.

"MUFFET!" The human roared suddenly. "She already has a lover. If you must do anything, do it to me!" He yelled at the top of his lungs causing Undyne to feel remorse.

"You hear that Undyne." She mocked. "I was going to rape you, but I guess I'll rape him instead in front of you." Muffet shrugged.

"W-wait!" Undyne hesitatingly said as she got the attention of Muffet once more.

"What do you mean wait!?" The human said angrily.

"Yes, wait for what? Do you want me to rape you instead?" She asked Undyne.

"I-" She stopped it herself.

"It's okay Undyne..." He gave a confident smile. "It's okay. . ." He whispered as Muffet went and wrapped herself against him.

"To be honest, I rather do it with him. He has this which makes the whole thing better." Muffet happily said as she started to stroke the human's penis.

"J-just look away. Sing a song, do anything to ta- AH! Ta-take you mind off it." He said wearily as Undyne's face was full of shock.

"Just look away." He pleaded. "Look away Undy-" He was muffled when Muffet stuck her tongue into his mouth. Undyne turned her head away and closed her eyes. She tried to take the human's advice but couldn't help hearing Muffet's moaning as the human grunted with pain. She lost track of time after ten minutes. The squishing; the pounding; the sounds the human made when Muffet did not stop after he pleaded for a break.

Undyne softly cried; not only for the human. But for all the horrible things she said to him when she hung out with him. It was all she could think of.

* * *

"So who's coming over again?" Undyne said as she shifted into a more comfortable position on her couch.

"He'll be here in a bit!" Alphys assured as she paced around Undyne's room.

"It can't be Papyrus; he would had called me the second he left his house." She said throwing her head behind a pillow. "So who can it be Alphys?" Her words were slightly muffled.

*Thud Thud Thud*

"H-He's here! I'll be right back, Undyne." She nervously smiled as she left the room.

 _Well, I don't know who it is. Better go great them at the door then._

 _She thought to herself._

Undyne got up from the couch and stretched her arms to the roof. She lowered them and shrugged her shoulders around. After she was satisfied; she made her way out her room. Undyne placed a hand on her doorknob; twisted it; and slowly opened it. What behold her caused her jaw to drop.

"No there wasn't much trouble getting here, I talked to Napstablook for a bit so sorry I'm a little late." He snickered.

"Oh no it's no problem!" Alphys assured. "I'm glad you got here without much trouble. It's usually safer around these parts." Alphys chuckled but it soon ceased when a spear made of magic flew straight between them; stabbing the wall with a loud punch.

"I said usually right?" Alphys said nervously.

"Hey Undyne, it's been a short time." He smiled.

"DON'T UNDYNE ME HUMAN! HOW DARE YOU COME TO MY HOUSE AS IF YOU WERE AN INVITED GUEST! I SHOULD IMPALE YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" Undyne roared as she ready another spear.

"Undyne don't! I invited him over!" Alphys said biting her bottom lip.

"Y-You what!?" She yelled, disbelieving what she just heard.

"Y-yes! I invited him." She said more confidently.

"I can leave if you two were just going to hang." He said with a short giggle.

"PLEASE DO!" "No we are welcomed to have you!"

They said at the same time which cause the human to scratch his head awkwardly as he gave a short laugh.

"Please take a seat. You must be parched, is there something I can serve you?" Alphys said as she walked over to a cabinet, all the while Undyne giving him a destructive glare. He awkwardly cough into his hand and sat down.

"Just water please.'

"Here you go." Alpyhs placed a cup of water on the table. She then went and gently pushed Undyne at the opposite side of the table. She then sat next to her.

"So human, why did you come. Did you come to boast about your victory!?" She yelled annoyed.

"Not at all, I just came to _**MUFFET PLEASE STOP. . . I can't breathe...**_ "

Undyne felt terror struck her heart. "Wh-what did you say?"

"Just came to see how you two were holding up." He repeated.

"Something the matter Undyne?" Alpyhs said concerned.

"U-uh nothing Al, I just; thought I heard something."

"Oh okay, if you start feeling _DIDN'T I SAY I WAS GOING TO RAPE YOU EXTRA HARD HUMAN? BESIDES; I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF ANYMORE!_ "

"uUAH! What?!" Undyne jumped.

"Maybe I should get some medicine for you, I think you're catching a fever." She stood up and started to look for a bottle of pills.

"Hey, sorry I had too... Take you down like that." The human said hiding his face from her view. "I uh, didn't know what to do. I didn't want to kill you. So I tried to relocated into a better area; but your armor really did a number on you in the hotlands." He continued.

"I'm. . . Sorry I had to undress you. To think that one of your attacks sliced right through the only water dispenser in the middle of nowhere." He laughed.

"So again. I'm really sorry Undyne. I felt. . . Really bad."

Undyne was caught surprised with the sudden apologizes. As if it was his fault for protecting himself.

"It-it's okay. . ." She said with a tone that bridged on anger/or confusion.

"Whew! I'm glad I got that out of my chest; it was really eating me up!' He smirked.

"So I got a question for you human." Undyne asked curiously as the human sipped on his water.

"Hm? What is it?" He said placing the cup down.

"Is anime real?" She asked slamming the table with both her fist.

"I want to know too! Is it real!?" Alphys jumped in which caused him to smile brightly.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you ladies but."

 _ **"I-i-i caannn't bre. . ."**_

* * *

Undyne's eyes opened frantically as she turned her head to view the horrifying scene of Muffet choking the human; his eyes were bloodshot and his throat spasmed as he gasped for air. She pounded his shaft repeated as she had a lewd face about her.

"STOP THAT!" She screamed.

"STOP THAT NOW! RELEASE HIM!" Undyne roared.

"Oh look who decided to wake up from her daydream. Look what you had done, I had to go rough on him to satisfy my needs. If you would had just let me rape you then it would had been easier for the both of you." She said as she tightened her grip around the human's neck.

"d-don't! Li-isten to her!" He barely managed to squeeze out.

"LET HIM GO! I'LL FUCKING END YOU IF YOU DON'T LET HIM GO!"

"But I love seeing the life drain away from him. It really just turns me on!"

"If you love seeing it then why don't you just do it to yourself?" A cold new voice came out of nowhere which sent a painful chill down Muffet's spine. She turned her head to see a short, big boned skeleton with a glowing blue eye.

"See ya." Was the only thing he said when a massive skull looking device appeared from nowhere and blasted her to a blaze. She was sent flying to the back of the cave, hitting the wall with such a force that it drove her five yards inside, making a small cave within another cave. A small plain flower disattached from her face and slowly disintegrated.

"O-ochie!" Was all she managed to say before she fell unconscious.

"S-sans?!" Undyne said in disbelief. He sighed and looked at Undyne.

"I didn't want anyone to see me like that, I hope you can keep this to yourself." He said as his glowing eye slowly faded away.

"Come on; let's get you down from there so you can help me get the kid down." He said as Undyne was suddenly cut down from her bonds. She fell to the ground not expecting it; but quickly got up to see Sans looking at the human. Even though he kept his smile on; she knew he wasn't smiling.

"Geez kid... I'm sorry I took so long."

"Let's get you out of there."

* * *

 ** _\- Author's ending note -_**

 _Before I say anything._

 _I was so fucking pissed yesterday._

 _So get this. I had the story about 2300 words alright? I go to save and I didn't realize that my internet was down. I panicky go back to see a "Form resubmit." I get the internet back, refresh and what do I find?_

 _1000 words fucking gone._

 _GONE_

 _Like holy shit what a mood killer. I gave up and just started today. It'll never be the same. I like to think it's better now but it's just not the same. It is it for better? For worse? hell should I know. But I just hated the fact that happened. It really sucked. But I finally got it done. And it's starting to bridge on to some other stuff :3 I wonder what will happen now!? HMMMMMMMMM_

 _Well until next time you kinky shit._

 _I hope you all have a MARVELOUS day._


	4. Chapter 4

_**\- Authors starting note -**_

 _Welcome back._

 _Well, I'm actually a little nervous to show this chapter off. I thought I wanted it to stay as a one night stand, but I have a creeping feeling this'll will turn into a long story._

 _Oh no don't worry! It'll still be kinky and shit, but you know._

 _Fuck_

 _No worries I'll figure it out before you get to the authors ending note so enjoy the chapter for now my readers._

* * *

 **Muffet's little stress reliever project**

 **Chapter 4**

"Hey kid."

. . .

"Kid?"

. . .

"Jason?"

"HUH!?" The human darted upwards from his slumber. It was followed by a heavy groan as he went to rub his neck gently.

"Heh." Sans huffed. "you sleep well?"

"No." He quickly said.

"Well if it makes you feel better; the inn is free of charge." He added with a wink before grabbing something under the sheets.

"Here." He handed him a mirror. "Don't worry about the injuries; they'll all heal." He said as he scratched the back of his skull.

Jason lifted the mirror up to only to be alerted when multiple bandaged were wrapped around his neck and down to his chest.

"Who treated my wounds?" The human asked quietly.

"Alpyhs did. She watched over you the past three nights. She looked tired so I offered to watch over you for the next couple of days."

"H-how long was I out?" He asked.

"About a couple days; maybe five."

"That long?" He said weakly as he scanned the room. He sat on a queen sized bed that sat on the ground. The room was a warm orange color that gave him a cozy feeling. Two nightstand sat beside each side of the bed but only one had a lamp on it. He noticed the other nightstand has worn bandages scrabbled around the table top as some hung off the side. He also noticed pills, along with a water bottle. He reached for it and took a hefty gulp before he took in a deep breathe.

 ***knock knock***

"May I come in?" Asked a familiar female voice.

"Yes you may." The human said softly.

"T-thank you." Undyne said as she walked in awkwardly.

"O-oh." The human said with surprise not expecting Undyne.

The room filled with silence.

"Welp, I can take a hint." Sans said shrugging with his trademark smile. "Call me back whenever kid; see ya." He said as he left towards the door. Leaving Undyne and Jason alone in the room.

"J-jeez. . . What the hell are humans made of?" She said placing a hand on her elbow, giving off a sheepish smile.

"Water mostly." He said with a small grin.

They both had their mouth screwed after that. They couldn't think of where to start. Undyne shuffled awkwardly as Jason gently scratched his head.

"I- undy-"

"No don't." Undyne interrupted him. "I have something to get off my chest." she said as she walked towards him. Undyne sat besides him while looking down to the ground.

Jason sat up a bit more, that's when he realized he didn't have a shirt on. He quickly lifted the blanket up in a nervously movement. it got silent again for about a minute until she finally muster the courage to look into his eyes which caused him to feel as if he was being analyzed.

He grew uncomfortable.

"T-thank you…" She finally squeaked out. "Thank you for what you did"

"No I should be thanking you, you risked your life coming to save me. If anyone I should be the one-"

"No human- eh I mean… Jason; please don't." She inhaled a breath as she twiddled with her fingers. "This is hard enough at it is."

The human closed his mouth and awaited her next words.

"I-I'm sorry. I was wrong about you; what you did for me… No, what you did for everyone. Is something I greatly appreciate." She said looking down at his neck. "Though I know you beat down some of the more aggressive monsters, which I hate. But I guess it was self defense. . . plus you didn't kill any of them; and for that. I cannot thank you enough." She said looking back at his eyes.

"Un-undyne…"

"I'm..." Undyne teared up. "I'm sorry; it was all my fault. I couldn't stop her from …" Her breathing got ragged. "I couldn't stop her from rap-" The human lunged towards her with a comforting embrace as she began to cry into his shoulder.

"You got hurt because of me; I got scared because she was going to do the same to me but you took... took it for me." She cried. "And when I had the chance to take it back; I did nothing!"

"Undyne!" The human squeezed harder. "Don't blame yourself, that's the last thing I want to hear.. You did your best, that's what matters. The fact you came after me is heartwarming enough."

"But that's the thing human." She sniffed. "Alphas convinced me to go; I still wanted you dead at the time…" She sniffed.

"No matter if you were convinced or not; it still means a lot to me that you'll risk yourself to someone you hated. I wasn't going to stand by and see my friend get hurt." He said gently padding her back.

"I-We're. . . friends?" She said with a hopeful look.

"Of course!" He laughed as he went to look into Undyne's eye. "I know you hated me but I still had fun with you when we all hung out. Because those competition games we had were really great." He snickered as it made Undyne smile.

"So please Undyne, don't feel sorry for yourself. Don't blame yourself. Because we did everything we could to minimize the damage. And all I care is that you weren't harmed like me. Because you already have a lover." He said gently.

"Bu-but what about you?"

"I-i'll get over it I'm sure... It my burden to bear now."

 _You're so considerate of others. It still makes me feel sick that you're willing to do that. You have my deepest respect Jason._

 _Undyne thought._

"Thank you Jason... This means a lot to me."

"Of course. Hey whenever or if you see Alphys, you mind telling her I'll be coming by later tonight? I need to discuss some things with her."

"Yeah I will." Undyne sat still for a bit before she suddenly grabbed the human's face and gave him a quick peck to in the cheek before running off. His eyes were alert and blushed beat red before shaking his head.

"Whhoooaaa." Sans said with a shit eating grin.

"T-that was nothing!" Jason flustered.

"Yeah I know, I was just teasing ya." He said smiling. "So I know this ain't the first thing you want to hear right when you wake up." He said coldly. "But it must be addressed." The human sat up and tilted his head curiously.

"What are you going to do about Muffet?"

* * *

 _ **\- Author's ending note -**_

 _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_

 _I still don't have a conclusion. I just fucked myself; this anit good._

 _before I talk about that I just want to say sorry for the short chapter. I got a job recently and been sucking all the hours out of me. I just wanted to get another chapter out and this looked like a good place to stop. Also to let my followers know that I didn't give up on this._

 _(even though it take some people a month to write 500 words)_

 _ANYWAYS_

 _I'm just deciding what I should do next. So please have some patience my readers._

 _until next time._


	5. Chapter 5

_**\- Author's starting note -**_

 _Ohhh Chapter 5..._

 _This is when shit gets more interesting with my grand scheme for this story. Also this isn't current time 2016 in the story it's like fucking 2024 or something in Jason's time._

 _so don't get confused._

 _Lot of shit is going to happen so I hope you are all ready for it. I'll see you all in the bottom kiddos._

* * *

 **Muffet's Little Stress Reliever Project**

 **Chapter 5**

"I don't want to talk about that right now." Jason said as he finished equipping his trench coat.

"I understand." Sans said quietly.

"My watch wasn't in my pocket. I guess it fell t back in the cave along with my other shit" Jason sighed as he looked around the room. "What time is it?" The human asked as he picked up his sword that sat on a dresser.

"Seeing as the sun is falling from the holes on the surface I'll say it's about nine-ish." He said as he looked out through the window of the hotel.

"Huh... That's how you guys keep track of time then."

"We have clocks and stuff but who knows if those are accurate."

 _*clink*_

Was the sound Jason's sword made when he shoved it down his sheath. He grabbed the collar part of his black trench coat and took a big sniff.

"Ahh… Clean." He said as he shook his trench coat causing it to flutter.

"Not bad kid." Sans added with a wink.

"thanks." The human chuckled. "I'm glad to see it's clean from all that…" He stopped himself.

"Come on." Sans quickly said when he noticed the change of mood. "Let's go to Grillby's to take your mind off it."

Jason perked up. "I'm assuming you have a shortcut?"

"You know it." Sans snapped. "Come on, this way." He said as he walked into the closet, closed the door and made some 'whooshing sounds. Jason giggled.

"What are you doing?" He laughed.

"Making a shortcut." He responded with a bit of faintness in his voice.

"Wait what? But Grillby's is just a short walk from here." He responded.

"They aren't called shortcuts for a reason." He said from the closet.

"I'm coming in." The human said interested.

"No don't, it's too intense for you." Sans pop his grinning face out the closet.

"Nope, i'm coming in." He said as he neared the slightly opened door.

"Alright. Don't say I didn't warned you." He shrugged with that smile he always wears.

Jason opened the door to reveal a portal spinning out of control.

"What the f-" is all he got to say when sans gently pushed him inside the portal. The situation was very similar to a cat pushing a glass of water off a table. Sans chuckled and jumped in as well.

 _*Seconds later*_

Jason teleported midair in front of Grillby's with a small pit of fire on his forearm. He dropped face flat into the snow and the fire was extinguished. He raised his head and spat some snow out of his mouth. He took in a breath and noticed sans appear from mid-air as well only to fall into the snow as well.

"yo." He lifted his head smiling as he snow fell out of his eye sockets. Jason scoffed and got up.

"guess I deserved it huh." He snickered as he offered a hand to him. Sans grabbed it and leveraged himself up.

"Ehh, you were just curious." He said looking smug.

"curiosity killed the cat." Though Sans nodded Jason doubt that he knew what that meant. He did a double take on Sans grinning face.

"You're proud of yourself; look at that shit eating smile." He laughed as sans couldn't resist to give out a chuckle.

"Welp, what can I say?" He said as he opened the door for Jason.

Jason thanked Sans and entered still giggling a bit about what just happened. He made his way towards the seats at the bar.

Grillby's was mostly empty except for some of the dog guards who were playing cards.

Jason took a seat follow by Sans who sat besides him. Grillby stood there as he always did; wiping down a glass.

"Hey Grillby, get me your biggest tug of beer please." Jason said somewhat sadly.

Though Sans really wanted to say no to that, he couldn't help himself not to say anything. He simply put an order of ketchup. Grillby nodded and turned around and began filling up a jug of alcohol.

"You sure you should be drinking after being asleep for a week? " Sans said concern.

"I-I'm fine…" He said behind a ghost of a smile. Sans begin to worry as Grillby sat down the jug somewhat hesitantly and then placed Sans ketchup bottle on the counter top. He went back to wiping down his glass.

Jason raised his jug and took a hearty gulp before Sans placed a hand on his shoulder. This made him put the jug down.

"Sorry." The human said. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"I know you do kid, I know you do."

"I don't even know where to start on this mess…" Jason said as he took another hearty gulp. He breathed in and place down the jug. "I just…" He went silent.

"Don't worry kid. You don't have to explain anything to me. Just enjoy yourself for the mean time."

He looked at Sans to see his smile. It made him grow one of his own.

"Thank you Sans."

It got a bit quiet before Sans asked the human a question.

"So how was life up in the surface?"

"Life up there? Oohhhh man. Take this with all with a pinch of salt. It's the perspective of one human being out of like fucking eight billion."

"Hmm. Good idea." Sans said with a nod.

"Now now... Where to begin."

 _*An hour later*_

"How did you get that scar?" Sans said pointing one at his knuckles.

"O-oh... I got really drunk on my 18th birthday and got into a fist fight with a dumpster." Sans bursted into laughter.

"That was probably the first time I got shit faced." He said with a weary smile as he took another gulp of his drink. Sans was fascinated of the life the human has been telling him. He asked him another question.

"So how many humans are there now?"

"A shit ton." He said. "Like maybe nine billion. It's ridicules."

"nine billion? Wow. That's a lot of humans."

"Tell me about, we are edging towards another war world… It's scary to think about it."

"World war?" Sans prodded.

"Yeah… it's like a war fought around our entire world… In all our history the biggest wars were fought around the world. The first one wasn't as bad as the second because it was more of alliances protecting each other because of an assassination. The second one had more of a evil sad tale behind it. Germany was sick of the horrible life they were having because we took away everything from them after the first war. They tried to take over the world and claimed they were the superior race of humans. It was pretty bad." He said scratching the back of his head as his being was buzzed.

"You humans fight each other?" Sans said surprised.

"All the time." He said drinking again. "And it's over stupid crap too sometimes. Maybe there is just too many of us."

"Hmm." Sans thought. "Can you tell me more about the wars?" He asked curiously which made Jason's eyebrows perked up.

"Sure… But just remember this is coming from one side of all the countries that fought. And we were the victors so history is always written by the winners perspective. I'm sure the other countries tell it very differently." He added.

"I didn't think of that." Sans said scratching his chin. "I'm still willing to listen."

"Well…" Jason paused. "Not until you have a drink." He grinned.

"Uh- I don't drink." Sans scoff.

"Come on." Jason encouraged as he passed him a bottle. "Just a little." He smiled

 _*an hour later*_

"I-I don't think I can feel my legs."

"Wha are ya talking about, you don't have legs!"

"Exactly!" The two exploded in a drunk induce laughter. Sans took another sip of his beer.

"So you get drunk that f-fast. You still on your first bottle." Jason asked.

"When I take a sip it's like drinking a whole bottle for you humans. Monsters don't need a lot to get full. and that includes liquids." Sans said as he sat down his beer that's still had most of the alcohol inside.

"W-wow. That's pretty useful." He said as he pushed away his beer. "I think I'm done. My liver is beggin' me to stop. It's also night right? And e-even though I just woke up from a coma… I-I'm pretty tired." He said placing his head down on the bar.

Someone slammed open the door. "JASON." The female yelled out causing Jason to jump in his seat. He look behind to see Undyne looking quite furious.

"Y-yes?" He said stupidly.

"Why didn't you come visit Alphys and I?!" She said storming up to him.

"O-oh yeah." The human said giggling.

"What's so funn-" She stop and took a sniff. "Are you drunk?"

"Yep!" He said closing his eyes.

"Why did you let get drunk!?" She screamed at Sans only to see he had disappeared a while ago. Money laid where he sat covering the bill. "Urghhh!" She moaned.

"Heh... Talking fishes." The human then proceeded to laugh hysterically.

"Urgh, I should hit you right now." She said as he got on her nerves. Undyne then quickly had the thought that maybe he was trying to forget. She regretted thinking about it because her heart began to twist and turn. "Come on... I'll help you home."

"Home... You mean the hotel right?" He said quietly as Undyne nodded her head.

"Are you good to walk?" She asked.

"Not a chance in hell."

"okay then, give me your arm." He did so, wrapping his arm around Undyne's shoulder. He got up from his chair and began to walk out with Undyne.

"S-sorry I didn't see you guys..."

"No it's okay, it's umm.. It's okay." She said nervously as she pulled him up a bit more. Grillby opened the door for them.

"Thanks Grillby." Undyne said to which he responded with a nod. They walked out into the snow and made their way to the hotel.

"Bit chilling isn't it?"

"Um yeah just a bit."

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this..."

"Wh-what no you're fine."

"Not only do I ditched you and Alphys, I'm making you take my drunk ass home." He said with a scuff.

"No really... I don't mind."

"..."

"Just come on, we are almost there."

 _*Couple minutes later*_

"Urgh." Jason said as he plotted towards the bed; back towards the bed. Undyne took a breath in and took out her cell and texted Alpyhs.

* * *

 _| Undyne 12:21 p.m |_

 _| Text Alphys |_

 _| I found Jason in the bar |_

 _| drunk to death. I think |_

 _| im going to watch over |_

 _| him for tonight. |_

* * *

She sent the text and sighed.

"Really... I'm sorry you had to deal with me today." The human said groggily.

"I'm just glad you're safe in here and not passed out somewhere." Undyne said motherly.

"Thanks Undyne, that. Means..." It got quiet.

"Means what Jason?" Undyne said as she turned around to see the human has passed out. She chuckled, wondering if he was going to end with 'a lot to me'. Her pocket vibrated. She went for her phone, checked it and saw it was a message from Alphys.

* * *

 _| Alphys 12:22 p.m |_

 _| Text from Alphys |_

 _| Oh okay, look after |_

 _| him. We don't know |_

 _| How humans react under |  
_

 _| Alcohol. If you get tired |  
_

 _| Just sleep with him._

 _| I know for sure I did! ;) GN! |_

* * *

"Wha- Wah! Sleep with him! What the hell was she thinking!" She furiously wrote a text back getting just a text back of her laughing. She scuffed; placed her phone on silence, and shoved it in her pocket. She turned to look at Jason. Her face glowed red. His chest slowly rose and then descended, he had a stubble and short shaggy black hair. She brought a finger to her lip as she gently gnawed at her bottom lip. She then shook her head and whined.

'Urgh!" She groaned as she stomped her foot.

 _"WHY DO I GET THINKING ABOUT HIM!"_

She thought as she then yawned while looking out the window. The midnight light shined through the holes of the caravan. She took one last look at Jason before she started to walk towards him. She slowly got on the bed from the other side and laid there twiddling her thumbs. She started to sweat; her mind wandered. That's when she closed her eyes and slowly started to scoot towards Jason. Her heart beat rose, her senses heighten as she slowly crept a hand towards his chest. She gave off a small squeak when her touched him, she opened her eyes nervously.

 _H-he still asleep..._

 _g-good..._

She thought as she gently moved one of her knee over Jason's leg causing them to overlapped. She got more nervous and tingling the more she touched him. She then lifted herself where she was on top of Jason overlooking him. Her knees were side by side against his. Her arms outstretched as she pushed herself against the bed. Her hair hung over the side of her head where her eye patch was as she inched closing to Jason face. She sat down on his crotch and plopped her chest down on him causing her boobs to squish under the pressure. Her cheeks were so red you couldn't see the blue at all. She began to breathe faster as she her lips moved closer to his. She closed her eyes and thought.

 _I'm about to kiss him..._

 _i'm about to..._

* * *

 _ **\- Author's ending note -**_

 _WeLp_

 _Sorry for the cliff hanger but It felt like a good place to stop cx_

 _I liked how this chapter turned out. It was a change of pace and it going to create a little more fun towards the end :3_

 _So until then, I hope you all have a good one._


	6. Chapter 6

_**\- Authors Starting Note -**_

 _I'm so happy._

 _Like legit so happy._

 _10,000 views._

 _Like I don't know that may be small for some big authors out there._

 _But I've never gotten a story viewed as much as that and it really tickles my pickle to think it's been read that many times._

 _WeLp._

 _You know the drill._

 _I'll see you all at the bAAtemmm._

* * *

 **Muffet's Little Stress Reliever Project**

 **Chapter 6**

His eyes opened unexpectedly. Undyne froze in the compromising position she was in. Her eyes were wide with terror as she thought on how the fuck she was going to explain this. She made an attempt to say something but air just came out of her. Jason looked at her normally but the thing that caught her off guard was his eyes were docile.

That when she was shocked when he moved his lips towards hers; giving her a quick peck. It caused her to squeak and gently move away but Jason continued with his lips. Undyne showed little resistance as she soon melted into him. Jason used an elbow to leverage himself up as the other one went to gently caress Undyne face.

They began to explore each others mouths with their tongues as they started to warp together. Jason sat up, extending his hand on the bed to push him up a bit more as Undyne moved both hands to his face; passionately kissing him.

Jason's arm began to get tired as he slowly begin to fall back into bed as the weight was a bit too much for his one limb. When his back was towards the bed again he slowly moved his legs apart as Undyne pushed herself against him. They were both began breathing faster as Undyne started to rub herself against him. They stopped kissing for a bit as they both were winded from the heavy make out session. That when the hair knot around Undyne ponytail went loose. Causing her hair to fall gorgeously around her head.

"Wow." Was all that Jason said as his cheek began to blush beat red. Undyne didn't respond she just hid behind her hair while she continue to rub herself against him.

"I think we should st-" Jason was muffled by Undyne lips as she didn't want to hear what he was going to say next. Jason couldn't resist as he docilely went back to kissing her. Undyne grinded freely against Jason cock which made her give off small moans with each push. Undyne moaned into Jason's neck as the pleasure of her pussy twitched. She opened her mouth when a urge to bite him occur but she quickly resisted the feeling. It was only then when the urge grew so large of wanting to bite his neck that she did anyway. She gently chomped on the skin of Jason's neck causing him to groan with pain. Undyne searched for his hands with her own and when she found them she quickly interlocked them with hers.

She begin to give off heat as her pussy pushed against Jason's shaft. She moved faster and faster with every thrust. Making her and Jason moan. She continue to bite Jason neck cutely, she stopped for a moment and went to kiss him. She released his hand and went to take off her shirt. Jason's heart race as Undyne exposed her bra covered bosom to him. Then the top came off very slowly and was tossed aside. She covered herself up, to embarrassed to show them off. That's when Jason slowly place a hand on her arm and gently moved it away. He placed another hand on Undyne next arm and did the same to slowly reveal Undyne beautiful breast. He moved both his hand towards her perky boobs and begin to feel them up.

Undyne shivered with pleasure and occasionally squeaked when Jason twisted one of her nipples or fondled with them.

"Y-your turn..." She said quietly as she repositioned herself to where she was now sitting on his crotch. He rose, boobs still in hand. He had to let go to take off his shirt which made Undyne grew a bit sad. He put his fingers around his collar and pulled the shirt away. The midnight light from the caves gave them a bit of light to admire each others bodies. Undyne drooled over his young strong mass. She slowly tucked a finger around her pants and struggled to get them off. Jason then pushed her gently back into the bed and grabbed her jeans; pulling them out free to reveal Undyne's black panties. He coo'ed at the sight of them, it gave him a pleasant feeling of just starting at them as Undyne shy'd away.

Jason pushed a finger against her pussy to feel it incredible drenched. She eek'd in pleasure when he prodded more. She breathed hard as her mind began to get cloudy. Then a sharp pleasure snapped her back into reality when Jason had stuck a finger in. She grasped the bed sheets as he explored her moist, spongy cave. It struck her even more pleasure when he inserted other finger which caused her to gasp at the sudden delight. She began to fondle with her boobs as Jason twirled his fingers with such skill. She thought if it can get any better. Her ecstasy scream of joy answered her thought when he licked up her clit with his tongue. He placed his lips over her cunt and began to suck. Undyne moaned uncontrollably; sometimes gasping hard between said moans. That when she placed her legs around Jason's neck and pushed towards her pussy, causing his head to dart towards roughly against her. She then grabbed his set of short hair with both hands and pulled him closer to her dripping pussy. Jason didn't fight it: he just accepted it and slid his tongue inside Undyne causing her to shake with pleasure.

 _That's when shit got crazy ladies and gentlemen. Said the author who is currently typing his own thoughts, he wrote._

She sat up, pushed Jason down against the bed with all her force and had a look of lust. Her eyes turned black as her personality began to change. Her fins began to grow large and spiky. Her gills on her neck scuffled lightly as red marks begin to glow around her body. If Jason wasn't so drunk he would be questing his life choices. She caught the lining of Jason's pants and furiously pulled them away. Immediately the head of Jason's penis poked free from his boxers. In a fury of lust she ripped his boxers open causing Jason to feel a sense of fear that he felt exactly when Muffet raped him. Undyne grabbed his shaft and slowly rubbed it against her clit. The human laid in a mix confusion of arousal and fear as Undyne hovered over him. The tip went in causing her to hold her breath.

Then his shaft, then his entire dick together pushed through. Jason moaned as Undyne pussy was just as tight as Muffets. She was a virgin no doubt as a small trickle of blood pushed out of her.

"Y-you okay?" He whispered but was shocked when she suddenly lifted herself and slammed against him. He moaned from the pleasure and she repeated it again only faster. She placed her hands on Jason's hairy chest and grabbed tightly as her ass bounced with joy. There skin rubbed together as Undyne pounded him, sweat dripped, moans rose, lust increased as Undyne clawed her nails into Jason's skin. She then laid herself on top of him; pushing her boobs against him. Her eyes were closed and her mouth gasped for air. She drooled as he tongue stuck out. She felt for his hands once more and when she found them she interlocked with them. She began going faster causing Jason to moan. He grunted as she pushed and pushed and pushed. Then a he felt a spark when he saw Undyne looking straight at him. Her eyes were just like his when he was being rape.

 _Docile._

 _But how... Undyne is a strong woman. How can she be docile?_

 _How can... I be docile._

Then it hit him. He wasn't himself anymore. He rose up causing his dick to fall out of Undyne. She fell on the bed gently and looked up to see Jason now hovering over her. His eyes glowed a deathly yellow as she felt a tingle of pleasure seeing him with such a brave face. He picked up her hips and shoved her penis inside her.

"N-nahH!" She yelped as he thrusted himself into her. He grunted as he shook his hips faster.

"S-slow down!" Undyne barely said as she moaned. He didn't reply but proceeded to go rougher.

"J-Jason!" She moaned. "We are making a lot of noise!" But he didn't respond. He just kept going faster.

"Ja-" She was muffled by his lips. He placed a hand on her boob and fondled it. He used the other one for leverage as he drilled into Undyne. She broke lip contact and gasped for air.

By now Undyne was stuttering with her words. She couldn't handle the pleasure anymore. Jason seem he was about to break as well. They both felt the feeling of something coming. Undyne wrapped her legs around Jason and squeezed his cock with the walls of her vagina. Both went deadly silent as Jason did one final push, releasing his load into her. She squirted all over him as they screamed into each others necks. Both gasping heavily as their sweaty bodies dropped with exhaustion. The glow in Jason's eyes faded. Undyne's eyes also returned to normal. The human gently grabbed Undyne and placed her on top of him. He bent back into the pillow as Undyne's pressure settled into him. His penis was still inside and was very wet. They both began to relax as exhaustion now took over. They both looked at each other silently for a couple of seconds into they passionately kissed. They gently closed their eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **\- Author's fucking ending note -**_

 _WEEEEEEEEEEEELPPPP_

 _That was fun writing_

 _And i didnt even get a boner while writing._

 _Strange_

 _Must be too sleep deprivated as i fight this fucking fever_

 _"But but you said '3000' words for the next chapters"_

 _Yes yes i know i did but do you want to wait another week? No? Then don't get your tits in a clamp._

 _This was mostly a smut chapter but hey._

 _Next chapters are going to lead into some kinky orgies if you know what I mean (lenny face)_

 _Also... Thank you guys for being patience. I just checked again and we got 11000 views._

 _You guys/gals are making me jizz in my pants._

 _Thanks you all very much._

 _Until next time my lovelies._

 _*Waves Havel Shield Goodbye Gesture*_


	7. Chapter 7

_**-**_ ** _Authors Starting Note -_**

 _Well holy shit guys_

 _how long has it been?_

 _Two months?_

 _I'm very sorry for the long wait. Like really really fucking sorry._

 _A lot of shit happened in my life that I had to stop enjoying myself and just work non stop to support my family._

 _Along with almost failing a couple of classes and the burden of working thirty hours every week._

 _I was finally able to catch a break._

 _Summer is here so I'm now off from school and I turned 18 couple weeks ago._

 _(Yes I was 17 when i wrote those stories but who give a fuck amirehgt?)_

 _Lol I'ma get some shit saying what the fuck is wrong me to write about this type of nasty shit when I'm so young huh?_

 _No matter I don't give a fuck as I never kink shame._

 _Sadly I'm going to be a super senior next year as I couldn't afford online classes and summer school._

 _But hey that just gives me a bit more time to work my body up when I join the Military (Army: Communications or Engineering)_

 _Also I went and edited every fucking chapter and changed something so feel free to read it again_

 _Very sorry it's a bad habit._

 _But hey that's enough of me._

 _I know you're here because of the stories so after such a long wait._

 _PLEASE!_

 _Enjoy this chapter :#_

 _See you at the bottom._

* * *

 **Muffet's Stress Reliever Project**

 **Chapter 7**

"Hey wake up you two."

Alphys poked at the human's face which had a look of deep relaxation. She prodded more as she shook Undyne as well. He grumbled a bit until he opened his eyes a little. He saw Alphys smiling down at him and he immediately screamed in terror. Undyne jumped at the sudden noise.

"WH-what's wrong!?" She said in a stutter until she herself viewed Alpyhs and proceeded to also yell in a horrified voice. "Th-th-this isn't what it looks like!" She said stupidly as it what clearly what it looked like.

Alpyhs laughed as she placed a hand on both of them to relax them down. "Don't worry!" She said in a chuckle. "I told you it was okay to sleep with him did I now?"

"You said what now?" Jason said as he blushed heavily from Undyne smooth, silky body touching his own being.

"Yeah I told her if she felt like it, she can."

"You're not mad!" He said in disbelief. "I just slept with your girlfriend! CHEATED! I'm a fucking monster for doing this." He said sadly as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"Why aren't you mad?" Undyne said nervously.

"Well..." She pondered. "If I tell you, do you promise not be mad at me Jason?" She said hiding her face from his view.

"I've done this terrible act. Yes of course. I promise I won't get mad, I can't even imagine what it is for you to not be mad at me for doing this."

"I kinda fucked you while you were unconsciousness... like a lot." She squeaked out.

"YOU WHAT?!" Undyne yelled as the human 'oh my god' in the background.

"Hey you just slept with him too so you can't be mad at me!" She defended herself as Undyne face palmed. "I mean come on, let's be honest." She said gesturing towards Jason's man which still was inside Undyne's vagina. "That feels so much better than anything we had done don't you agree?"

"Oh god." Said Jason as Undyne took a deep breath in.

"Eh? EH?!" She said with a stupid face which caused Undyne to chuckle.

"I guess you're right." She said wiggling her butt around causing Jason to 'ah' in pleasure.

"Geez looking at the two of you is really turning me on..." She said as she placed a finger in her mouth.

"OHHH NO!" Flustered the human. "I'm getting the fuck out of here to think about what had I just done!" He said struggling out of Undyne.

"Well when you think about it Jason..." She said as a lewd face grew in his face. "A threesome sounds pretty fu-"

"NO! Fucking done!" He flustered once more as he picked Undyne by the hips but squeaked when she slam her butt down on his dick.

"Come onnn." She said as she placed her boobs down on his chest. "You know you wannnt it." She teased as she wiggled her butt which caused Jason to clenched his teeth together. His meat was already to full length as Undyne continue to shake her ass. His resistance has surely had gone down since his encounter with Muffet as he already melted down in agreement. He started to shake his own hip towards her finalizing the upcoming event.

"Yes!" Undyne said cutely as she threw her arms up in victory. "Alpyhs jump in the bed with us!" She yelled as Alpyhs squealed with excitement. She threw off her lab coat to reveal a more thick version of what Undyne was.

Kinda like a black girl with a little meat on her... Expect she's yellow, thought Jason. He wondered how his adventure became this as Alphys slithered on the bed with them.

"I can't wait to feel his dick again!" She said blushing hot red as Undyne already begun his pounding on his meatstick.

 ***couple hours later***

Jason opened his eyes once more to see both girls cuddling next to him. He sighed heavily as he looked up the ceiling. He looked at the girls, first Undyne; then Alpyhs. He called out their names quietly. They seemed to be in a deep slumber so he slowly rolled out of bed while being careful not to disturbed them. Once he got his feet on the ground he felt more relieved as now all he had to do is get dressed. But he realized that he smelled funky from all of the cum of Alpyhs and Undyne along with the mixture of all of their sweat.

He looked around and saw three doors. One was clearly the closet but two of them confused him greatly as one leads out and the other to the shower. He said fuck it and opened one to reveal Sans just about to knock on the door. The two deadpanned when they saw each other. Jason mouth was open in a screaming fashion but nothing came out along with Sans having empty eye holes.

"I'll uh... Come back later." He said in a hurry as he turned around and walked out. Jason stood frozen for about a good minute until he closed the door. He legs shook as he began to think on how the fuck he was going to explain himself to Sans. While think said thought he walked over to the other door and entered the bathroom. Jason proceeded to have his much deserved shower he needed.

 ***In a jail room***

"Oh gosh... I wondered when he will come."

"What will happened to me? I said I was sorry..."

"I think he still had the pheromone in him, that might cause some trouble."

* * *

 ** _\- Authors Ending Note -_**

 _Someone said that I should kill myself and this was self insert._

 _Also that he know what I fap to as i sit alone in a dark room._

 _BITCH_

 _I fap to some of the craziest shit so fuck you for thinking im a casual!_

 _Lol_

 _Welp once again sorry for the long wait AND short chapter._

 _I'll be going somewhere soon so it was_ _either this didn't get posted for another 2 weeks_

 _or I just post a short chapter before I left._

 _But hey at least y'all got something right?_

 _Haha._

 _Thanks for waiting guys I really appreciate it.'_

 _ALSO FUCKING 21,000 VIEWS HOLY FUCK!_


	8. Chapter 8

**_\- Authors Starting Note -_**

 _Welcome back my lovely readers_

 _Over my trip away from home I downloaded google docs offline to write when I had some free time._

 _I started the document in June 17th so it took me a little while to write._

 _Because I wrote like, 100 words every time I opened the app, and I only opened it like ten times._

 _But hey whatever, I made progress when I could and could had none when I came back home so I was glad to have a thousands words to work with._

 _Anyways, you're here for the story so I'll let you get on with that._

 _It's mostly smut in the bottom half so skip there if your just here for that c;_

 _I'll see you at the bottom._

 _Enjoy_

* * *

 **Muffet's Little Stress Reliever Project**

 **Chapter 8**

A human was seen standing in front of a house as snow softly descended from the sky above. Jason had no idea how the fuck it snowed down here but he had bigger things to ponder about. The impression on his face was as if he had been caught doing something very forbidden as he paced back and forth, mouthing a couple of words in sequence. Oh wait, motherfucking Sans caught a glimpse of Jason's Harlem couple minutes ago so he looked very tensed as his trench coat fluttered in the light breeze of the chilled winds. He stopped; took a deep breath and hesitantly knocked at the door.

"SOMEONE IS AT THE DOOR!" A muffled papyrus yelled in excitement. "OhhhHHH GOOOODY! I WONDERED WHO IT IS!" The door slammed opened to reveal papyrus who immediately stretched his arms out in a glorifying fashion, welcoming Jason in. "HUMAN! WHAT BRINGS YOU TO MY COZY BONE-ALOW?!" Papyrus said exaggerating the word 'bone'.

The human smiled brightly as a small part of his burden eased up when met with Papyrus's energy. "I'm here to talk to Sans about something important. Is he here?"

"HE IS! UP IN HIS ROOM ACTING LIKE A SHUT IN WHEN HE SHOULD BE AT HIS POST! OHHH WELL. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL LEAD YOU TO HIS ROOM. FOLLOW MEEE!" Jason chuckled at his heroic gestures and followed him through the living room and up the stairs.

"BEFORE I TURN YOU LOOSE HUMAN. HOW HAVE YOU AND UNDYNE BEEN GETTING ALONG?" He asked.

"Oh Pap you don't need to worry about that. We been getting TOO along if you ask me..." He said mumbling the last part.

"What do you mean?" Papyrus said confused.

"Lets just say that we are already kinda like best friends." He said hoping that would settle Papyrus down.

"THAT IS FANTASTIC! I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU TWO GETTING TO KNOW EACH OTHER SO WELL!"

 _Yeah getting to know each others bodies is more like it._

 _He thought._

"MAYBE WE CAN ALL HANG OUT AGAIN SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE! WELP DUTY CALLS HUMAN! I'LL SHALL SEE YOU AGAIN SOMETIME!"

"Heh ha. Okay Papyrus, take it easy now."

"SURE THING HUMAN! PAPYRUS. AWAY!" He jumped over the second floor and fell with a loud crash. Jason looked over the fence to see if he was alright. Immediately Papyrus yelled dramatically and rose his foot up in the air.

"Holy hell! Are you alright Papyrus?!" He worried as he thought of the worse scenario.

"I TORE MY LIGAMENT HUMAN!" Papyrus let the silence take until the human got his joke which he proceeded to laugh. "THAT IS IF I HAD ONE! NEH NEH HAA!" He laughed abruptly as he stood back up and ran out the door. He slammed it shut leaving Jason alone in a giggling mess. Jason took a deep breath and collected himself, becoming tense once more. He nervously knocked at Sans room.

Light footsteps walked towards the door. The knob jiggled slowly as sweat slowly fell down Jason's forehead. The door swung outward to reveal Sans in his usual attire.

"Heya kid." Sans said with his typical smile. Immediately Jason choked on his word and coughed nervously. "Re-laaax kiddo, I'm not here to judge, what good what that do." He shrugged as he went and sat on his bed leaving the door opened for Jason to come in.

"I just, I don't know what to do." He said walking in.

"Welp I can't really offer any good advice as this is the first time such adultery has happened here." He said causing Jason to sigh deeply. "But what I can say is that Muffet did say something about a pheromone when you were unconscious; maybe that explains your... activity lately." Sans gestured his hand out as if the answer was in the palm of his hand. Once again Jason sighed deeply and thought for a second.

"Okay, that doesn't make up for the actions I committed though. But I need to see Muffet. Maybe she can make sense of this, pheromone."

"Right-o kid, do you want to see her now?"

Jason thought long. ". . . Yes."

"Alright close them eyes."

"Why?" He asked hesitantly.

"Jaaast do it." He said chuckling. The human did so and heard a couple footstep going to the left side of the wall. A loud chime was heard and wind began to pull on Jason's coat. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see a portal Sans had created.

"This will lead you to her, when you're done talking to her there is a phone to the left of the outpost. Just give these ol bones a call and I'll come to pick ya up." He said sitting back in his bed with restful eyes.

"Thank you Sans, I really appreciate it."

"Ahhh, don't mention it."

"Well... here I go." Jason reluctantly entered the portal and vanished within a second when his entire being entered the void.

Jason appeared through a shock wave of air. He fell to his knee and stood back up to see Muffet locked in a cell with an old iron door with a padded rusty lock. She sat in the corner biting her tongue as she played with a book by repeating flipping through the pages as fast as she can. Jason took a step forward which echo'd throughout the dungeon. She looked up from the sudden noise only to have her eyes meet with his. They both froze and mumbled some bullshit that neither of them couldn't really interpret. Jason suddenly felt extremely hot as he began to breath a little hard.

"Oh... Hi, I uh... Was just reading this book! Ha, heh..." She fumbled nervously as Jason stared her down which only added to her discomfort..

"Ohh... I forgot about the pheromone." She said when she realized he looked very tense. "Uh oh... I've never really used it on anyone so I don't know what's happening. do you feel okay?" Muffet worried as she stood up, walking over to the door and placed a hand on one of the iron bars as she gave a small smile. She saw Jason having difficulty forming a word as he took a couple steps forward.

"Hey are you okay? Maybe... Maybe the pheromone is making you feel intense submission from my presence... I mean my little brother and sisters usual always obey me because of it. Maybe it's having a different effect on you?" She asked cutely as her pigtails drooped a little. Jason unsheathed his sword and gripped it with two hands. Muffet panicked and fell to her feet.

"Wait no Jason please! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" She cried and scooted away.

 _Maybe he can't come inside..._

 _It has a padlock so I'm safe in here for no-_

 ***PAAANG!***

The padlock dropped to the ground to reveal it had been roughly split in half. Small rusty spots littered the broken lock. He walked menacingly inside with his sword on his right hand. Muffet tried screaming but with so much fear instilled into her, nothing came out. She closed her eyes and awaited pain but what happened next is something she did not expect. A clatter of steel was heard and what felt like a warm embrace of two hands. Jason was seen kneeling down, hugging Muffet with his arms and resting his head on her shoulder. His eyes were so alert that they could had been bigger than an owls'. Muffet was dumbfounded, her arms hung loose and her tiny heart pumped vigorously.

"I... Can't, co- Control..." Was all he was able to whisper out as he moved his head to view Muffet's many eyes. She blushed from his glaring view, looking down to the ground nervously as she place a couple hands on the ground for support from his weight. She was shocked when he went to kiss her. That when she felt it too, this intense, burning sensation she felt from the left side of her chest and spreading wildly throughout her body. She recoiled his kiss and realized what was happening.

"N-nu J-jason..." She said weakly. "It's the pheromone... It's making us-" She was silenced by his advancing mouth. Muffet feebly pushed Jason but couldn't as her arms gave in as he laid on top of her. He lowered his lips to her neck, gently kissing her which caused her to moan lustfully. "J-J-Jason..." She pleaded until she herself broke.

Why is this happening?

Is it the pheromone causing him to act like this?

Is this my punishme- oh who am I kidding!

I love this! I can't get enough!

GIVE IT TO ME!

Jason bit down on her neck which caused her to whimper. He placed a hand on her boob and slowly began to fondle it. She held in her excitement as she gnawed her bottom lip. She slowly began grinding against him and Jason follow suit. With his other hand now reaching behind Muffet's head; he slowly caressed her hair. Muffet slowly licked up Jason neck as an act of retaliation. After several minutes of licking each other's faces, the human balanced himself on both knees and glared down at Muffet's body. A streak of red ran across her face from the sudden analyzing. Her arms stretched out as she switched her weight to where her body language invited him to strip her free from her clothing. He slowly latched a finger at her bow and to his surprised; it easily undone when he pulled away. He tossed the red string of fabric to the side and saw six little buttons on the crimson shirt. The human carefully undid one by one, making him and Muffet increasingly tense with each one pulled.

When he yanked the last button free he grabbed both sides of the collar and pulled the shirt off to reveal her beautiful scarlet bra that house perky, alluring fun bags that enthusiastically bounce. Jason aw'd at the sight and proceeded to lace a finger behind her back and pull the hook free, releasing the tension the bra put on Muffet's chest. He violently ripped the bra away to display Muffet's glorious bosom. Muffet's 'eek' in pleasure when she felt the smooth, silky touch of his fingers pressing down at her upright nipple. She then yelped when soft, moist lips began sucking on her tit. She anxiously looked up at Jason's face. His confident, glowing yellow eyes, his soft, scurfy facial hair and his young dignified look drove her insane. She looked back to his hands and noticed one finger slowly slithering down to her rosy skirt. He tugged down at her pants to display a set of plush legs along with her deep cherry red panties. He hooked a finger inside and slowly inserted his finger inside Muffet who immediately grasped the ground from the sudden pleasure.

"nneaAH!" She cried as he gently prodded his finger forward and back. He began to swirl his tongue around Muffet nipple and massage the other boob with his free hand. The air began to thicken from the sweat they were producing and a odor that smelled funky but good also emitted. Muffet wrapped two hands around the humans neck and two other hands that clawed tightly to his back.

 _I'm so glad I raped him._

 _Wait... That came out wrong._

 _Maybe this is just the pheromone's work..._

 _What if he doesn't really feel this way?_

 _NO! SCREW IT! HE'S MINE NOW!_

She screamed with ecstasy as she got what she wanted all along. She became aggressive and darted her head towards his and interlocked her mouth with his. Their tongues twisted with each other, lips sucked on as saliva transferred one to other. With her two free hands she struggled to get Jason's pants free but eventually succeed. The large bulge throbbed excitedly which caused them both to go into a frenzy. Jason pulled the front part of his boxer down to reveal his member. Muffet eyes sparkled at the sight of it and grew tense as he pulled Muffet's underwear to the side to reveal her plump, pink pussy. Muffet opened her legs wide and the human slowly inserted his penis into Muffet whose breath was taken away when the his entire meatstick went inside.

"YAAAHHH!" She screamed with pleasure as he wrapped his arms around her and pumped himself into her. She rested her legs on his back and began to drool uncontrollable as her tongue stuck out. Muffet's eyes floated upwards as he thrusted himself into her at a rapid pace.

"NuuaAHH! Ja-Jaso-" She mumbled as his thick penis pounded against he soft spongy walls.

"M-Muffet!" Jason yelled as he place a hand behind Muffet's back and lifted her back up to an arch, getting a nice view of her boobs bouncing up and down.

"Y-Y-yasss?!" She cried out as the arch caused his penis to go in deeper. "I want to have sex with you everyday Muffet! I want to fuck your tight little pussy like there is no tomorrow!" He yelled as he lifted her to where she is not sitting on his dick. She bounced on his dick as she placed a couple hands on his chest.

"NahhAH! I accept your of-offer! I- I!" She stuttered from Jason sudden increased pace.

"Nrgh! You w-want!?" He slapped Muffet's ass which made her bite her lip as she bounced faster.

"I- I!" She repeated and she placed her boobs down on his chest and Jason rapidly thrusted his hips upwards.

"UrgAHH! Muffet I'm about to cum!" He grasped her ass tightly with both hands which made Muffet's tongue to stick out.

"I LOVE YOU!" She screamed as she felt a sharp rush in her heart when she slammed her ass one last time onto Jason's member which exploded into a non stop twitch of fluid running inside her vagina. The two yelled together in harmony as thick gooey sperm slowly flowed out of Muffet's soft pussy. She rested upon him suddenly feeling very fatigued. Her ear was against his thumping chest hearing his heartbeat that rushed at a very fast pace. Jason slowly moved his lips to Muffet's ear to whisper four words.

 _"I love you too."_

* * *

 ** _\- Author's Ending Note -_**

 _Before I fucking say anything._

 _I had the entire smut part done and it was fucking beautiful written like holy shit it so many more details I think but guess what fucking happened?_

 _You bet your fucking tiny little asshole, I clicked a tab and I lost 1,000 fucking words._

 _A THOUSAND!_

 _Let me tell you I couldn't remember shit what I wrote too._

 _It was so_ _frustrating because I really wanted to get this chapter out but I was so triedI tired going to sleep and I couldn't_

 _SO I stayed the fuck up just to angrily finished this goddamn chapter lol._

 _urgh, sorry. I just needed to vent haha, well you know me. I'll probably just fucking go back one day and make edits like I usually do._

 _I just can't this feeling off that this chapter would had been amazing if I didn't look those damn words._

 _I mean i feel like it's still good, it's just that it'll never be the same._

 _Anyways..._

 _What ya guys think of this smut chapter?_

 _Honestly i feel like i have to rename the damn story lol._

 _I'm actually proud I got this one done pretty quick and all it took my was a night worth of sleep haha._

 _Goddamn I'm so tired, I can't even type properly._

 _(Spell checking like a bitch)_

 _Anyways little spoil, that pheromone is doing some shit._

 _So until next time my awesome readers_

 _take care and stay safe._


	9. Update

Hey there folks.

I'm back at it with another update.

You know that plague story I talked about? Well it's on the works along with some other stories.

Why work on multiple stories you ask?

Well, it keeps things fresh, and prevent premature borden with the story I am currently working with.

And one may just be an actual update for Muffet's little stress reliver.

So expect some stories popping up, but i just didn't want this to be a quick update.

I want to share some stories that I never published, I was more of a inexperienced writor so have fun with the terrible pacing.

So here's two that I never got to finishing because of bordom or lack of story structure.

First one was suppose to be a story about a group of soldiers and scientist in a futuristic world that have discovered the technology for advance bio fuels that made space exploration possible. They are one of the first ships testing lightspeed teleportation, everything seemed fine until it malfunctioned. Sending them a different part of the universe that has life like earth. This was that attempt.

* * *

The Colony

Chapter 1: Stranded

"What the fuck just happened?" A young soldier yelled out as he floated around trying to find his way through the metal husk. 

"No damn idea Ray!" A woman's voice echoed down from a long dark corridor. "But from what I know a lot of things just went to shit!" She yelled in the pitch black area.

"Where are you Delta?!" He responded in the same manner, reaching out with his hands feeling for any wall.

"Tech room B2, hall 78!" She grunted as Delta pulled on something. "Just come to my voice!"

"Affirmative!" He nodded to himself, shifted his weight and beginning to drift towards her area. He pushed himself on the ship's cold skin to move forward.

"Yep!" She said to herself, "This is fucking broken! Maybe this will do." She scuffled.

A lot of the wall's panels were knocked loose and the wires inside would occasionally spark with electricity, giving a small light for Ray to find his way. As his hand reached the corner of the room, he noticed the older woman with a flashlight in her mouth.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ray asked as he floated towards her. She spat out the flashlight and cleared her throat.

"What do you think I'm trying to do, I'm trying to fix this transmitter." She said as the woman fiddled with the wires.

"Do you even know what you're doing? You can shock yourself!" Ray yelled, worried about her safety.

A frown formed on her face, "I'm an engineer and you know that." She pointed at him in a annoyed fashion, "I think I can figure out a damn circuit board." Ray simply gave her a worried look and watched as she pulled on thick wires, ripping them free from the prison of circuitry.

"Annnddd!" She announced excitedly as Delta played herself a drum roll against the wall. Suddenly the lights in the area turned bright white and much more air began pouring into the area. Delta's fell face first into the ground; Ray was lucky enough to had be standing somewhat upright when the gravity turned back on.

"Bam, fixed." She said punching him in the leg as she stood on a knee with a proud grin. Ray chuckled and pulled her up. He beckoned her to follow as he walked towards the command center.

"So any idea what happened, Ray?" She asked with a barely noticeable accent.

"No, not really. All I remember is speaking with Dr. Everhart through the intercom about some ingredients for some antibiotics and the call exploded into my fucking ear. The Explorer rocked really hard, and then it felt like the entire ship collided with something." He said as he scratched his left ear.

"Then everything went dark..." Delta continued with a thoughtful look. "Damn it, what could had possibly malfunction with the slip drive?." She questioned.

"I don't know. This wasn't suppose to happen. I thought it was going to be a smooth ride as they tested it multiple times with drones…"

"Not with humans though, they only did it once and it wasn't even far from where they dived. And even then it was a shaky ride." She said catching up to him.

"I hate being a test subject." Ray rubbed his forehead.

"Orders are orders huh kiddo? Regardless we still have a mission so let's hurry up to command and see what the General has to tell us." She said with a weak smile.

"Kiddo? I'm twenty seven." He chided childishly. She chuckled. "Yeah but I'm older by nine years." 

-

"What do you mean our ships engines are down!?" A man who was near his 50's yelled into an intercom, quite frustrated with the turn of events.

"I don't care what resources you have to use, get the engines fixed!" A electronic 'yes sir' played through as he clicked a button to change the channel.

"How are the power inputs, Ben?"

"Well sir, my engineers were able to fix most of the communications and ventilation, but to be brutally honest, we are fucked."

"What do you mean?" He said scratching the short hairs on his chin.

"Sir, from the damage reports I'm reading, half or more of the ship's electronics were fried when we dived into the slip. The General sat listening. "And with no spare parts to fix the slip drive, we can only hope it'll stay hold and bring us back home."

The General sighed deeply and closed his eyes tightly. He released his button and switch to a channel which plays on every speaker on the large hull of metal.

"This is your General speaking, we successfully dived into the slip and are in uncharted territory, but the shit side to all of this is that our ship is badly damaged from the inside, I want all able bodied personnel to search for any injured. Everyone in Dr. Everhart's staff, I want all of you to assemble at the medical room at once, everyone else; I want you all to get this ship back in working order."

-

"Well shit I just got called to go the medical center."

"Yeah I heard, I guess I should start looking for people." Delta said stopping

"Good idea, you know where to bring them. I'll see you soon.

"Hey Delta, pass me that syringe for me." She picked up the tube from a white medical box and passed it to Ray, she didn't catch what it said.

"Was that morphine?" Delta asked curiously.

"No, I already gave him an IV; it's antibiotics." He said as he injected the medicine into a man who laid on the ground with a patched head.

"Will he make it?"

"Yes, he will. He didn't lose too much blood but he will have to be careful not to move a lot. I would have to restitch his wounds if he does." Ray took off his medical gloves and put them aside along with other trash. He stood up and viewed the injured. He sighed deeply.

"Four dead, thirteen incapacitated. Some of them will wake up with a limb gone, others may wake up with brain damage. Damn it." Ray searched his pockets until he took out a blank sheet of folded paper. He unraveled it and begin writing down all of the patients names and what the repercussions they may have if they even wake up. Delta stood examining the patients, she looked at the dead, piled up together far from the injured. She knew that they will have to put these bodies somewhere else before they spread infection.

"Are the one in the corner all engineers?" She prodded.

"Yeah, they were the closest to the engines and were killed immediately, seven were scientists, four were military personnel and the last two were the other doctors I was assigned too." Delta stood silent.

"Funny how I was sent up to gather some ingredients up in the room where we grow herbs, I was away from most of the engines and now, the medic with the least experience ends up treating these people; how cliche huh?" He said looking up from his paper with a depressed look. Delta could only nod as she returned the look, it was the look that she knew well, and may be the first time Ray was experiencing it.

The look that they will once again be burying their brothers and sisters into the ground. She hated that look, she has gone through many of those herself. and many she doesn't want to think about. In combat, it's just demoralizing accepting when you see a fallen comrade, but when combat is over and the adrenaline isn't pumping the emotions of anger and fear, it begins to pump sorrow and grief. No matter if you didn't know them or were best friends with them, you were all family, and seeing family die over and over again; can really fuck someone up.

-

"So you're telling me that you're all that's left for a doctor, one fourths of my crew are incapacitated? And that four of my engineers are dead?!" The General yelled a little bit louder then he intended to.

Ray shrunk a bit, "Yes sir, I did all I could but with my squad being those of the casualties I could only do what I know."

"So let me get this right Sargent, you were taught as a field medic am I right?"

"Yes sir."

"And you were assigned to this mission why?" Ray took a while to collect his thoughts.

"I'm quite not sure sir, I was fresh out of Vaidsealow when my orders came to embark on this mission. I went under six months of vigorous training to get my body and mind ready for space. I was told I'll get further medical training from Dr. Everheart and from Major Dullfon. Ride along they said, write down my adventure on a journal they gave me and to do what orders you assigned me. In all honestly I have no idea why they sent me." He said as his forehead began to slowly shine from his sweat as he stood at attention.

"At ease Sargent, I have an idea why they sent you here. They want to see how a rookie does in a intense situation like we are right now so if we have any further colonize missions like this. they'll see what individuals go. Pretty fucking stupid if you ask me. Well I have you now and you're all I got for a doctor. I want you to go back to the injured and keep an eye for them. Then if you get the chance, try to study the books Dr. Everheart left for you."

"Yes sir!" Ray saluted the General and ran out of the command center. The General caught Delta's eye who stood at ease.

"And you, I only have eleven engineers now, I want you to go rendezvous with First Lieutenant William at the engines room B, he needs all the help he can get."

"Yes sir." Delta saluted and begin her own run to the engines room. The General spun his chair to the large cockpit viewing port. He looked down to his crew.

"Now what is it that you wanted to discuss with me Pilot Piloski?"

"Well sir, the pilots and I have good news, or well; news."

"And what is it?"

"Sir we didn't move at all, we are still at the destination we left off, look there is earth in the distance." The pilot pointed at a monitor that display at the General's terminal. The General grew an uneasy look.

"Tell me Piloski, do you recognize any continents on that planet?" every crewman in the room directed there eye on the large overhead the General displayed, to their disbelief, that wasn't earth. It was a completely different planet. The room suddenly uproar with excitement. The General yelled for them to quiet but couldn't be heard. It became so loud that the general took a deep breath and sat with a frown.

"SHUT UP!"

The room quickly whimpered down to complete silence.

"Okay, now this means we did dived into another location. The drive must had work because we aren't home anymore, but with all the galaxy maps we have; I haven't been able to trace any of them to where we are. So we are stranded in uncharted territory."

"Uhh... Sir?" Said a pilot from the far corner.

"Yes pilot Regan?"

"The planets around this chunk of rock are exactly identical to the ones back home."

"Yeah I see what you mean!" Another pilot jumped with excitement. "I see Mars, Jupiter!"

"Uranus, Pluto, even the sun and moon are the same!" Another pilot joined.

"Sir what does this mean? I'm looking at our charts and comparing them to the charts of this place and they are exactly the same!"

-

Ray listened in the intercom with a drained face. A electronic voice of the crew played through.

"Gentlemen, I don't want you to freak you all out but I came with a conclusion." The General sat, the crew bit their lips with anticipation.

"We aren't in our universe, in fact I think we jumped out of ours and slipped into a new one that is similar to home but the earth here is completely different."

Ray's ear screech with the sound of the men's uproar, he went to rub his ear and then waited for the general's yell. A loud noise occurred and then complete silence, Ray chuckled.

"Goddamn it men, I know you are all afraid but don't let fear disrupt order."

"How is this possible sir? How can we jump universes?! How can you be sure of that?" A female pilot asked as she stood with charts of coordinates, hoping the general would be wrong.

"Well it's just a conclusion, but from far as I know, finding the exact copy of the Milky Way with all the planets in the same positions but earth, may be the reason."

"The sun is rotating around the earth."

"What did you say?" The General said doing a double take.

"The sun is rotating around that planet, Sir." She said with a drained face.

"H-how is that possible" Cod said as he went to look for himself.

"Sir, what do we do? If what you said is right, the rules of this universe can be entirely different from ours!"

The General sat listening.

"I've pickup sentinel life, there something other than human down there..."

"Power grids, radio towers, buildings, I'm picking them up all." Joined another pilot.

"Military forces are heavily underdevelopment, I'm not picking up any military reading of high power."

"No satellites are detected, therefore this planet may not be technology advance as ourself."

"Sir we have analyzed the foreign planet, do we try to make contact? We didn't bring any means of defense expect for our conventional guns, if they turn out to be hostile we can be heavily outnumbered, or we can try to go back to our home by trying to use the damaged slip drive engine, we await your order."

The General closed his eyes and thought heavily of his decision, taking up a minute.

The General stood up and took in a deep breath.

"Fire up the engines, we're going home."

A loud amount of 'yessir' played through. The General looked down at his intercom.

-

"You guys hear all that?! I want everyone to brace for the unthinkable, as those in the engines room, I need all of you in your positions, we are going to try to get back home."

Ray heard through the intercom, he already had his mission, watch over the wounded and read up on the medical books. He can only imagine the shit storm going down the other rooms. Man and women moving right and left; up and down, moving at every direction to get the Explorer ready, feeling heavily inspired from the General's confidence. He began writing down in his journal.

-

The General sat in a leather chair and called the Colonial to his office through his intercom. He arrived momentarily.

"You needed me General?" A scruffy looking man asked all the while coming in casually with a grin.

"No need to be formal, John. I need to borrow your ear for a minute."

"Alright General, do try to make it quick; I got to command the minced meat." he smirked.

Ignoring John's view of the soldiers fate, the General spoke up.

"Do you think I'm making the right decision?" He asked plain face.

Instead of responding, he waited a bit, it usually gets more information out of people.

"Do I risk making a crash landing in a planet that can be hostile and have entirely different morals from us? Even if there military isn't as developed as ours, what numbers are we facing? One to a million? Billions? And it's not like we have a large amount of ammunition so when we run dry do I risk my men and I being tortured until valuable mission intel is exposed? What if they figure out the Explorer, do I risk a new enemy that can attack earth? Or do we wait out here trying to get more information on them to see if they are friendly and risk getting spotted and shot down because they thought we were a threat? Or do I risk the engines and get my entire crew killed regardless of my action." Finishing his rant, he waited for his Colonials thoughts.

The colonial lost his smirk and got serious, he sat down in one of chairs and looked at him hopefully.

"Ehhh... listen General, you and I been serving together since I was a private and you were a sergeant in the Great War. You always knew what to do, you saved my life multiple times and many others. You also gotten men killed so you knew the burden of being a leader. Many can't deal with that, but you lead on regardless, even though it kills you whenever you lose men. You do what you think is right General, because the way you always go? It always helps us in the long run, no matter how hard it is in the beginning."

The room filled with a deep silence.

"Thank you John." The General said softly.

"Don't sweat it man." John responded as he patted the general. He got up and walked out; stopping at the door and turned his head back.

"I trust your judgement, General. We all do." He left, humming to himself.

* * *

Next story was going to be another Undertale story. It was going to be a once again another soldier that was just having anice day of hunting until he fell down the hole, starting the story of undertale. It was more for shits and giggles to show what if a trained killer fell instead of a child. Anywho here it is. 

Soldiers Don't Belong in the Underground

Chapter 1

A man was seen in a forest sitting down on a splintery drenched log that rested on the muddy ground of the woodland. He was seen putting 7.62x51mm NATO bullets into a clip of a custom built Mk 14 that sat beside him. The man pushed in another bullet using his thumb as the force, he picked up another, and another, and another, pushing them all in and repeating the process twelve more times. For the last five he used tracer rounds. Once his thumb couldn't push anymore, he raised his Mk and slid the clip inside, then proceeded to bang the bottom of the magazine with the palm of his hand.

He rose while grabbing the bolt and then pulling it towards him. The gun produced a satisfying noise as he cocked the weapon. There was attachments on the Mk which were a biped that wasn't deployed, a short ranged night vision scope but was turned off as it was early in the morning. And a silencer made of stainless steel that was in good condition. The man smiled as he took a good look at his gun.

¨Oh Krestel." He said softly placing a hand on the barrel of the rifle. ¨You never fail to turn me on.¨ He said as he grab the liner attached to the handle and placing it over his shoulder.

The man had U.S Woodland camouflage cargo pants with a thick jacket that was the same camo. He had it open revealing his tan level 8 bullet resistant vest that can stop five .308 rounds and below before becoming less effective, so he wasn't worried about getting shot from another hunter's stray bullet. Attached to his vest was an old looking hunting knife that was on his right shoulder. His white T shirt was slightly dirty was behind the armor. He looked down at his vest and gave it a quick pat.

"Just in case, don't want no dumbass hunter's misfire hitting me." He thought silently as he closed up his jacket. He shook his back causing his backpack to move more comfortably around his shoulders. He threw his army cap on and shifted his weight.

"Well. Let's get hunting."

He was seen again, stalking a deer this time. The deer looked healthy and was a female. It's tongue wasn't a deadly blue. It looked well fed and wasn't losing its fur. And best of all, no warts were growing on the deer. He smiled as he rose the scope to his eye.

The man was perfectly still as he aimed towards the heart of the animal. Placing one finger in the trigger he gently put a bit of pressure but immediately stopped when he noticed something. He put the scope down and saw a small fawm come out of a bush. It looked up to the deer as she licked his face clean.

The man lowered his rifle and began to slowly walk away not wanting to cause any distress to them. When he was far enough away he began to walk normally as he began to search new prey. That's when he didn't noticed a small branch that pulled his foot causing him to tumble down a hill. He grunted with pain as he was pushed against rocks and twigs. When he reached the bottom his heart dropped when he didn't feel any gravity. The man fell down a huge hole that was covered by overgrowth from the woods. Anything couldn had fallen down here as it looked like ground.

"Holllllllly shit!" He screamed as he plummeted down the enormous cavern. He didn't panic but rather followed a set of instructions that he mentally remembered. He straightened himself upwards, bended his knees and covered the back of his head with his hands. The man awaited the blunt force of gravity to send him flying when he tries to use the force going to his knees back into a jump to make the injury less devastating. The man's descending doom will soon come as he noticed the ground with a bed of flowers.

* * *

Well that all i have for now kiddos.

Until next time.


End file.
